


【盾冬】just look me in the eyes（ＡＢＯ）

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次巴奇在發情期拒絕了史蒂夫，一次他沒有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
在史蒂夫記憶裡，巴奇從來沒有拒絕過他，他倒是常常拒絕巴奇。不過多半是因為那些邀請總讓人搞不清楚是認真的，還是純粹鬧著玩。史蒂夫沒有什麼朋友，會跟他鬧著玩的人也就更少了，以至於他時常要把巴奇的話在腦袋裡轉一圈才會知道他到底想幹麻。  
所以在被巴奇拒絕的時候史蒂夫一時之間不知道該怎麼反應才好。  
「我⋯⋯可能會不太舒服。」巴奇這樣說，語調聽上去有點猶豫。他把歷史課本從置物櫃拿出來放進背包裡，來回翻看了一下背包裡的東西，又把它拿出來放回書櫃。  
「呃⋯⋯那⋯⋯」史蒂夫呆愣地站在原地，仰頭看著正在收東西的巴奇，有問題想問，但又覺得既然巴奇說的這麼微婉，那是不是有什麼不能說的隱情。在他猶豫的時候，巴奇關上了鐵櫃，朝他揮手道別。史蒂夫這才慌忙的從嘴裡擠出幾個字。  
「明天見？」  
「忘了說⋯⋯我明天大概不會來學校。」巴奇語帶抱歉地說，將揹包甩在肩上。  
「為什麼？」史蒂夫皺起眉。  
巴奇舔了一下嘴唇，低頭看了看自己的鞋。「⋯⋯有點事情。」他說。史蒂夫注意到他臉頰有些紅。  
「你發燒了嗎？」史蒂夫伸手試圖去碰巴奇的額頭，卻被他在半途抓住了手腕，那力道弄的他有些疼。  
巴奇尷尬的笑了笑，放開史蒂夫，因為意識到自己反應過度而有些困窘。  
「不算是⋯⋯。」他說。「反正這兩天不行。你就自己去吧，看到什麼好東西再跟我說。」巴奇朝史蒂夫揮了揮手，轉身離開。

史蒂夫愣在原地，思考自己是不是做錯了什麼。或者到即將歇業的書店去逛逛是不是什麼奇怪的提議。他打開自己的置物櫃，若無其事地撥掉裡面寫滿嘲諷字眼的紙片。那些從縫隙塞進來的惡意防不勝防，史蒂夫早就習以為常了。只要東西沒被破壞或是被偷他就能裝作沒看見。  
史蒂夫心煩意亂的收好東西，踏出學校。

可能會⋯⋯是什麼意思。

史蒂夫邊走邊想，肩上背著他用來裝書的麻布袋，那是他媽媽用裝小麥粉的袋子做的，上面還印著「一公斤」的字樣。史蒂夫把有字跟商標的那面樣壓在自己肩膀上，但是還是可以看到黑色印刷字的邊緣。  
在被巴奇抓住手的時候史蒂夫可以感覺到巴奇的體溫很高，這不太尋常。巴奇的體溫總是比史蒂夫略低一些，所以在史蒂夫發燒的時候會讓巴奇把手背貼在自己的前額上。  
史蒂夫後悔自己沒有在巴奇走前問清楚，以他們平時的交情，要是他問了，巴奇沒理由不告訴他。現在他只覺得很煩躁，同時對巴奇突然的見外很不能諒解。  
史蒂夫走進地上堆滿書籍的書店。店門口掛出了「即將歇業，書籍半價」的字樣。他瀏覽過一排排的書背，卻怎麼也沒辦法把標題讀進去。逗留了半晌，他抬頭看了一眼書店歇業的確切日期，轉頭往店外走去。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇笑笑的將弟妹趕出臥房，並將房門上鎖。等幾個孩子的腳步聲一下樓，他就扔下書包，一邊扯身上的衣服一邊往床邊走去。他已經熱的出汗了，充滿賀爾蒙氣息的汗水浸濕了半件上衣。  
「該死的發情期。」巴奇一邊咒罵一邊倒在床上喘著氣。有過上次的經驗，他已經在房間裡準備了好幾瓶水。這樣到晚餐前他應該都不用出房門了。  
下腹隱隱的不適，讓他簡直氣得想捶打自己的身體，即使知道那樣是無濟於事。巴奇躺在床上，拉過涼被蓋住肚子，閉上眼睛試圖入睡。他試了一些方法想從揮之不去的燥熱感中轉移注意力，比如默背元素週期表、數天花板上泛黃的斑點，或者專心聽床頭時鐘的滴答聲。  
他還要再過一年才能用抑制劑。那東西據說能減輕發情的強度，讓他好過一點。但是那要等賀爾蒙都穩定了之後才能用，所以他還得忍忍。  
看了一眼時鐘，莫約半小時過去了，一般一次賀爾蒙週期會持續一至一個半小時，現在才過一半。但巴奇還是催眠自己熱度正在退去，再忍一下就過了。順道慶幸今天在稍有發情跡象的時候就安全地抵達家裡。他看過在體育課的時候突然發情的同學，那真是尷尬的巴奇都不忍轉頭去看。  
巴奇擦了擦汗，翻過身，大腿馬上感受到了腿間自己灼熱的勃起。  
巴奇翻了個大白眼嘲笑自己的自欺欺人。他還是熱得要死，而且，講白一點，對拉，想做得要死。他把手伸進棉被裡，隔著內褲撫摸自己充血的陰莖。巴奇嘆了口氣，又短暫的屏住呼吸，感覺指尖隔著內褲滑過濕潤的前端。他閉上眼睛，眉頭輕輕的促起，汗濕的留海貼在前額上，弄的他有點搔癢，但是他無暇顧及那個微小的不適，他有正事要解決。  
內褲綁著他的手，很礙事，所以他乾脆就把褲子褪到腳踝。他忍住不去想自己現在這副狼狽的模樣，專心在手上的工作上。  
他順著自己的陰莖往下摸，手指滑過陰囊，來到會陰，那裡沾著汗水跟少許流出的體液，黏黏滑滑的。  
巴奇感到一陣困窘，即使房裡只有他一個人，他依然感覺極不自在。這種不自在一直使他分心，結果搞的燥熱沒得到解決，反而更加滾檔難耐。  
「Fuck！」巴奇咒罵了一聲，加快自慰的速度，他只想趕快結束這一切。  
為了讓自己進入狀況，巴奇開始回想他看過的那些小黃圖。還有影星海報、歌手的畫像，甚至廣告看板。他試圖在腦袋裡勾勒一個理想的Alpha的輪廓，他的形象搖擺不定，有時候是精實的男性，或者自信的女性、可能是藍色眼睛、或者紅色長髮、或者⋯⋯  
突然史蒂夫衝進了他的腦海。史蒂夫帶著擔憂的眼神，伸手過來觸摸他的臉。  
巴奇全身不由自主地顫抖起來，快感伴隨著罪惡感同時湧上來。  
「嗚嗯⋯⋯」巴奇咬住棉被忍住嗚咽聲，生理的淚水擠到了眼角，讓他視線模糊。  
史蒂夫？為什麼？巴奇不懂，但是一想到他麥色的睫毛下藍色的眼睛，巴奇就雙頰發燙。史蒂夫瘦削卻頑強的身體感覺蘊藏了無數的能量。那雙瘦削的手臂如果像打架時一樣用盡全力的擁抱他，不知道會是什麼感覺。而史蒂夫唇看起來柔軟極了，上唇輕輕地躺在豐厚的下唇上，一個美好的視觸覺。如果那張嘴能⋯⋯等等。巴奇阻止自己再繼續想下去，這無論如何都太尷尬了。他在想著自己的好朋友自慰。他渴望他的觸碰，他的體溫，他的聲音⋯⋯

「巴奇，你在嗎？」

巴奇彷彿能聽到史蒂夫的聲音，他的聲音因為剛開始變聲而有沙啞，那個聲音刮搔著巴奇身體裡炙熱難耐的地方。巴奇感覺自己全身的血液都往下腹流去，身體變的輕飄飄的。其他的感官都逐漸失去部分的功能。

「巴奇，你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫的聲音突然變得嚇人的清晰。把浸淫在肉體快感之中的巴奇一下子拉回了現實。一瞬間他的心髒簡直要跳出來了。他停下動作，全身僵硬地看著門板。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫到了巴奇房間門口就發現自己犯了一個錯誤。發情，他想都沒想到。雖然一直都知道巴奇是Omega，但是那也只停留在「知道」的範圍，現在他才真正的「認知」到這代表的意義。史蒂夫是Alpha，而巴奇是Omega，這代表他們可以⋯⋯可以⋯⋯  
史蒂夫背靠著巴奇房間的木門滑下去，坐在地上，把手埋進手掌裡。聽他弟妹們的描述，上一次巴奇發情的時候似乎很慘烈。整個人攤在床上動彈不得。那時候史蒂夫哪裡去了？該不會是因為中暑在保健室躺了一天那次吧？  
這時候他聽到房間裡面傳來痛苦壓抑的嗚咽聲，史蒂夫一陣擔心，他想起巴奇下午的高溫，直覺的就把發情的痛苦跟發燒聯想在一起了。就這樣他犯了第二個錯誤，對著門喊了巴奇的名字，而且因為第一次巴奇似乎沒聽到，他又次喊了第二次。  
第二次房裡的動靜完全停下來了，卻久久沒有回音。史蒂夫尷尬的坐在門外，去留不是。他剛剛其實可以悄悄得離開，當作沒來過。現在巴奇知道他來了，要是突然走掉實在太奇怪了。  
史蒂夫還是第一次遇到發情中的Omega，正確來說，發情的這麼嚴重的Omega。因為有抑制劑的關係，發情的症狀一般會淡得很難觀察出來。只要不身體接觸基本上不容易發現。經過一年的賀爾蒙穩定期後，就可以服用抑制劑了。許多Omega乾脆休學一年，或者在發情的時候請假。不知道為什麼，他們總是能藏得很好。

「史蒂夫？」  
巴奇的聲音從房間裡傳來。悶悶的，有點虛弱。  
史蒂夫臉紅了。他低頭摳自己手提袋上的縫線。故作鎮定地回應。  
「是我，你沒事吧？」  
「⋯⋯我沒事。」巴奇說，聲音聽起來很遙遠。  
「那就⋯⋯好。」史蒂夫覺得自己必須說什麼，於是回了一聲。  
然後是一陣短暫的沈默。巴奇的弟妹們不知什麼時候停止了嘻鬧聲，四周安靜得史蒂夫彷彿可以聽到巴奇混濁濃重的呼吸聲。空氣中散發著甜甜的楓糖香氣，讓人身體發熱。史蒂夫想起巴奇今天滾燙的體溫，那時候巴奇抓住了自己的手。他皮膚的觸感是什麼來著？  
「那⋯⋯我回去了？」史蒂夫覺得自己該走了，他只是在打擾巴奇休息跟胡思亂想，他有點害怕放任自己想像會發生什麼事。  
「⋯⋯呃？⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」巴奇的聲音挺起來有點困惑，但還是答應了。  
史蒂夫站起來，拉拉身上的衣服。這時候房間裡一陣刷刷的聲響。然後巴奇的聲音變很近。  
「⋯⋯史蒂夫。」  
「嗯？」  
「你能⋯⋯再待一下嗎？」巴奇的聲音變得很近，感覺只跟史蒂夫隔著一道門板。  
「嗯？好啊。」史蒂夫突然臉發燙，有點困惑，但是有何不可？  
「⋯⋯謝謝。」巴奇說，史蒂夫不懂他為什麼道謝，估計巴奇自己也不知道。  
「不⋯⋯客氣。」史蒂夫覺得自己應該要這樣回，但這樣跟巴奇說話很奇怪，不像平常的他們。  
史蒂夫重新坐下，巴奇的呼吸聲變得很近。這時候他突然想到Omega在發情的時候會流失大量的水分，於是他回過頭對著門板說。  
「需要我拿水給你嗎？」  
門板輕輕往外撞了一下。  
「不用！」巴奇的聲音突然變得很慌張。「不用了，我有準備⋯⋯這樣就好了⋯⋯謝謝⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫再一次臉紅了。他覺得自己似乎問了不該問的問題。於是他就靜靜地坐在門外，拿出隨身攜帶的速寫本。聽著巴奇的呼吸聲和偶而移動身體的時候發出的細碎摩擦聲。巴奇偶爾會問一句。「史蒂夫你在嗎？」他便回一句「我在。」  
很久以後史蒂夫常常想，要是他那時候開了門進去，那他們是不是可以不用等那麼久。而巴奇後來是不是可以不用那麼恐懼及壓抑。但是仔細一想。這樣的年紀或許太快了一點。  
總之，他沒有開門進去。而且他在巴奇滿身大汗的打開門去洗澡的時候拒絕了巴恩斯夫人的晚餐邀請，匆匆的告別，用他最快的速度跑回家，把自己關在房裡。想著巴奇打開門的時候汗濕的頭髮、泛著粉色的皮膚、還有空氣中甜膩的信息素的味道，掏出他堅硬得發疼的陰莖，握在手裡。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

「給美國隊長一點掌聲吧！」巴奇大喊，然後給史蒂夫（那確定是史蒂夫？），一個笑臉及聳肩。  
人一直往這邊擠，汗味、泥土味、煙硝味還有一股詭異的，九頭蛇實驗室裡味道，巴奇一直覺得自己身上帶著那股味道，弄的他很想趕快去洗澡。而且，天曉得，他感覺快發情了。四周濃烈的賀爾蒙味道搞得他後腦發疼。  
巴奇瞧了一眼史蒂夫。（他現在要仰頭來看他了，詭異的很。）史蒂夫正被團團簇擁，看來一時半刻很難跟他搭上話。巴奇索性鑽出人群，隨邊抓了個人問盥洗地方的位置，獨自走過去。

水有點涼，但是有乾淨的水巴奇就謝天謝地了。在前線洗澡是件奢侈的事，他已經不記得自己上次洗澡是什麼時候了。一開始幾天會難受的要死，全身都黏膩膩的，但是日子一長反而沒什麼感覺了。就是要記得哪些人體味特別重，睡覺時要躲遠點。

巴奇裝了桶水，把頭埋進水裡，死命的撮臉及頭髮，把沾到汙垢而糾結的頭髮都給擰開。然後他脫下上衣，偷了一條掛在一旁的毛巾，開始擦洗身體。  
涼水降低了一點發情的燥熱，讓他舒服多了。他四周張望了一下，沒看見人影，乾脆連褲子也脫了。要洗就洗個徹底，不然不知道什麼時候還能有這個機會。

擦過身體的毛巾在水裡擰一擰，水馬上變得混濁。巴奇把皮膚都搓得有些紅了，才覺得那股實驗室的味道淡了一些。他抬起一隻腳，放進水桶裡搓洗，腳踝上還留著被綁在實驗台上留下的瘀青。

突然腳步聲噠噠噠的往這裡過來。巴奇停下動作，豎起耳朵聽。腳步聲越來越近，伴隨著人聲。巴奇輕輕地提起水桶，往一旁的角落躲過去。然後靠著牆頭偷偷得探出頭查看。  
是兩個二等兵正往這裡走來。他們一邊聊天一邊走到隔壁的草叢邊，解開褲子開始小解。

「你看到了嗎？隊長跟卡特探員那個眼神。」  
「嘿，小聲，軍中禁止發展私人感情你忘了？」  
「拜託，他可是他媽的一個人救出了整個107兵團！一個黃金單身alpha就這樣沒了。」  
「呵呵。」聽話的那個人翻了一個白眼。「聽說探員在救援行動中也幫了不少忙，沒她的遮掩，這樣明目張膽違反軍紀的事，能成嗎？他們那是患難真情。看你，也不想想自己是誰，哪輪得到你？」  
「這可說不定，下次我發情的時候往他帳裡一躺，說不準⋯⋯」  
「停，我可不想聽你的幻想，自個兒嚕去吧你。」

一陣嬉笑打屁之後，那兩人就直接往回營走回去。等他們的都走遠之後，巴奇打了個忍很久的噴嚏。發情期加上光裸的身體讓他突然覺得有點冷。他慢慢地繼續手裡的動作，腦袋裡想是史蒂夫。他看見了卡特探員的眼神，但是因為巴奇跟史蒂夫站同一個方向，所以看不見史蒂夫的表情。他會是什麼表情？一直以來，史蒂夫即使對別人投出愛慕的神情，也僅止於一瞬間，雖然情緒收得很快，但巴奇看得出來。至少他是這麼認為的。  
如果史蒂夫能毫無保留的，真切地，帶著愛慕的目光看著一個人，那會是什麼樣的表情？他藍色的眼睛裡會不會投射出那個人的倒影？他的眉頭會舒展，眼角下垂，嘴角上揚。濃厚的睫毛在眼球上留下一片陰影，像夏日午後的樹蔭。他會不會嘗試說什麼情話，但又因為笨拙顯得欲言又止？他的唇會輕輕的開啟，然後柔軟的抿在一起。他⋯⋯

巴奇打斷自己，他揉了揉眼睛，抬起頭，把試圖從他眼睛裡溢出來的東西趕回去。  
史蒂夫會有仰慕的對象，這是遲早的事，巴奇一直都知道。只是他一直覺得那是很久以後的事。而在這段期間裡面，他有可能有機會捕捉到史蒂夫對自己投以友情以外的目光，然後他會微笑著將他擁進懷裡，低頭吻他。在發情的的時候為他打開臥房的門，以及別的東西。

他有時候不相信自己會這樣。他交過幾任女友，或男友，第一個是在他發現自己發情時想著史蒂夫後不久。他當時不知道哪來的自信，認為這樣他就能把史蒂夫從他的幻想裡趕出去，然後他們就能避免尷尬的情況破壞他們的關係。  
結果到頭來他發現自己一直在別人身上尋找史蒂夫的影子。無論是外形、說話的方式、還是那股倔強。最後還是在同樣的情況下兜圈子。

巴奇把身體擦乾，看了一眼一旁髒污的衣服，所幸也吧他們丟進水裡洗了。最後他穿著濕漉漉的褲子，裸著上身走回營區。

好熱。糟糕，得快點打抑制劑，巴奇想。他拎著衣服在營區穿梭，他記得剛進來的時候有見到醫護站的白色小旗子。他憑著印象找到了那個髒污的白色帳篷，鑽了進去。  
帳篷裡亂七八糟，到處都有人在叫醫護官。巴奇找了個位置坐下來等。有其他受傷的弟兄在排隊，他不介意等一下。周遭的吵雜聲模糊在一起，然後是視線，有股暖暖的感覺從身體裡湧出來，巴奇突然感覺自己是活著的。他被救了，被那個從沒打贏過任何架的史蒂夫救了。

有人碰了他的肩膀。有力的手、搏鬥、敵意！危險！痛楚！死亡！反擊！反擊！反擊！活下來！活下來！活下⋯⋯

「巴奇！」

巴奇張開眼睛，看到自己的手握成了拳頭，陷在史蒂夫的掌心裡。另一隻手腕被史蒂夫抓住，按在地板上。史蒂夫的身軀很龐大，影子幾乎籠罩了他整個視線。他旁邊還有三五個人繞著他圍成一圈，正低著頭看他，背光的方向看不見表情。  
巴奇發現自己很恐慌，那是一種被束縛的恐懼，他呼吸很快、快到沒辦法控制的地步，他的手在發抖，掌心直冒汗。

「巴奇，你還好嗎？我是史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫，對，史蒂夫。他是史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫⋯⋯。他只是強壯了點而已，對，他變強壯了，他是史蒂夫。巴奇看著眼前陌生的身軀，不斷在心裡默念。他全身抖個不停，像被野獸擒住的小鹿一樣。他想喊史蒂夫的名字，但是發不出聲音。

「巴奇，巴奇，看著我的眼睛。你沒事了，安全了。看著我的眼睛。告訴我你是誰，我是誰。」

「我⋯⋯」巴奇艱難的發出聲音，好像他已經幾百年沒發出過聲音，以至於忘了聲帶震動的方式。他嘗試著牽動那些精密的肌肉，發出的聲音卻像是在嗚咽。

「巴奇。慢慢來。」史蒂夫放開巴奇的手，驅散了一旁圍觀的人。

巴奇的呼吸緩和了一點，他看著史蒂夫，史蒂夫的眉頭皺了起來，像被什麼東西弄疼了一樣。  
「史⋯⋯蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇的身體逐漸又運轉了起來，他發出記憶裡那個再熟悉不過的單詞。

「對，我是史蒂夫。我⋯⋯」史蒂夫抹去巴奇臉上的汗水及泥土，將他的濕髮往後撥。

然後史蒂夫突然抱住了巴奇，非常緊，緊得有些疼。巴奇忍著身體的驚嚇及抗拒，慢慢地抬起手，在他的好友背上輕輕拍了兩下。史蒂夫衣服上的金屬零件磨得他鎖骨發疼。不知道是因為將要發情的關係，還是因為史蒂夫靠得太近，巴奇伸長了脖子還是很難順暢的呼吸，空氣中充滿了史蒂夫的味道，他混在汗水裡Alpha信息素不斷的湧進巴奇肺裡，然後張狂的擴散到每一個細胞。  
巴奇小心翼翼的呼吸著，努力不讓身體被喚起對接觸及性愛的渴望。至少，在史蒂夫還在的時候。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「你是不是發燒了？」史蒂夫猛然放開巴奇。把手貼在他的額頭上。巴奇的體溫很燙、呼吸紛亂，身體也軟綿綿的。  
「⋯⋯哈哈。」巴奇卻像是想到什麼的笑了。他把史蒂夫的手拿開。「你怎麼還是這樣。」  
「怎麼了？」史蒂夫很困惑。巴奇的樣子看起來不太好。史蒂夫做完匯報之後找不到巴奇，就到醫務室看看，卻發現他就這樣光著身子靠在醫務室的櫃子邊睡著了，不知道睡了多久。頭髮跟手上的衣服都是濕的。  
「只是⋯⋯九頭蛇那裡不會給你抑制劑。」巴奇虛弱的笑笑，眼睛朦朧得半開，像是醉了。  
「⋯⋯喔。」史蒂夫突然一陣困窘。他沒見過這樣的巴奇，沒見過沒服用抑制劑的巴奇。除了從前某一次誤闖他們家之外，而那時也是在門外。巴奇的聲音就像那時候一樣，含糊溫軟，三三兩兩的喉音穿插在句子之間，像是在呻吟。

有句話史蒂夫從小到大就很常聽到：發情的Omega很危險，他們會讓你陷入麻煩，因為他們不知道自己在做什麼，而且會搞得你也不知道。

史蒂夫現在多少明白這話的意思了。因為他面前正有一個將要發情的Omega，半裸著身體，虛弱得靠在櫃子上。但是史蒂夫可以確定危險的點不是他是Omega或是他正在發情，而是他是巴奇，前面兩點只是加乘作用而已。  
另外一個危險的點是，巴奇早就用行動證明了他對史蒂夫沒興趣。至少史蒂夫是這麼覺得。他們從12歲就認識了，而巴奇在17歲的時候交了第一個女朋友，然後陸續有幾個關係很近的對象。但都跟史蒂夫沒半點關係。

「能幫我請醫務官來嗎？如果他不忙的話。」巴奇對著史蒂夫無奈的笑。  
「好，你等我一下。」史蒂夫突然有點慌張，好像眼前的不是他認識的巴奇一樣。他站起來，跨出一步，又退回來，脫下外套蓋在巴奇身上。  
巴奇愣了一下，然後拉過外套。衝著史蒂夫笑。「謝了，哥們。」他說。

史蒂夫跑進病床區，那裡充滿了呻吟及血腥味。裡面的人見到他來了，馬上立正，對著他喊長官好。史蒂夫愣了一下，沒想到會是這樣的情況，他還沒習慣自己的軍階。  
「呃⋯⋯你們誰能給我十分鐘⋯⋯五分鐘就好了。入口有個病人等很久了。」  
「這裡情況穩定了，長官。」右排第三個床邊有個黑髮的醫護官舉起手。  
「好，你跟我來。其他人⋯⋯辛苦了，繼續加油。」  
「是，長官。」

史蒂夫帶著醫護官趕到巴奇身邊。  
「他需要抑制劑。」  
醫護官蹲下來檢查了一下巴奇的狀況，打開上方的櫃子，拿出一罐藥品跟針頭，拉過巴奇的手臂，將透明的抑制劑打進他身體裡。  
「抑制劑生效需要一個小時，就是下一次賀爾蒙週期才會發揮效用。這段時間⋯⋯」醫護官看了一眼病床區，露出為難的表情。  
「沒事，一個小時而已，我在帳外待著就好。」巴奇謝過醫護官，就要站起來。史蒂夫趕緊把他按回去。  
「不行。」史蒂夫說。但是因為他的嘴快了腦子一步，所以他也沒辦法提出別的法子。幸好醫護官也附和了他的看法。  
「我並不建議。熱潮期體溫會升高，並且流失大量的水分，依中士現在的身體狀況會有著涼的危險。」  
「我來想辦法。」史蒂夫搶在巴奇面前說。除了避免巴奇在擅自做出什麼他不接受的決定之外，他覺得在營區裡弄到一個空的營帳一個小時應該比單槍匹馬的入侵九頭蛇基地簡單多了。  
「我可以待在這裡就好了，只要給我點水。」巴奇娜了娜身體，試圖尋找舒服一點的姿勢。  
史蒂夫躊躇著，他不想讓巴奇這麼難受，卻一時想不到別的辦法。他走出醫務室帳外，四處張望。時間已經晚了，士兵都已經回到營帳裡面準備就寢。這時候史蒂夫看見他的演出的時候用的盾牌被掛在指揮營帳外。  
對了。演出宣傳車，如果沒記錯的話車裡面有間小的更衣室，那裡應該沒有人。  
史蒂夫跑回營帳裡，蹲在巴奇身邊。  
「我想到一個地方。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫敲開門鎖，點亮更衣室裡面的燈。巴奇靠著牆邊滑下身體，坐在一堆替換的舞台簾幕之間。燈光很昏暗，只能隱隱約約召見史蒂夫龐大的身軀在屋內閃爍。巴奇又開始呼吸急促了。狹小的空間、難以自由移動的身軀，還有近乎陌生的身影，都一再刺痛著他的神經。  
門並未完全關上，巴奇順著門的縫隙看出去，營區已經熄燈了，暗沈的夜色裡什麼都看不到。他深吸了一口氣，企圖引進外面的空氣，好告訴自己他與外界仍然存在連結。

「還好嗎？」史蒂夫蹲下來，與巴奇平視。  
「嗯。」巴奇看著他的臉，那一張從瘦削變成剛毅俊俏的臉，眼睛是一樣的。

史蒂夫看起來很局促，他悄悄的把手向前伸，卻停在半空中。最後在褲子上抹了抹手，像是要擦掉灰塵。  
巴奇察覺了史蒂夫的意圖，暗暗地在心裡咒罵了他的正直，然後伸手抹去自己前額的汗水。巴奇企圖拾起他平常那自信的微笑，並暗自希望看起來是他想像的那一回事。

「所以⋯⋯你遇到那一個女孩了嗎？」巴奇歪著頭問史蒂夫，就像那——顯然與事實相反的——是一個無關緊要的問題。  
「什麼？」  
「你要定下來那個。還是你的對象是今天那位女士？」巴奇用下巴指了指史蒂夫後方吊滿短裙的衣架。  
史蒂夫低下頭，麥色的頭髮略過巴奇的鼻尖。  
「我⋯⋯」他說，躊躇了一陣。「佩姬很不錯。」  
看史蒂夫侷促的樣子，巴奇噗哧笑出聲。  
「我現在該往你肩上揍一拳，但是我現在這樣最好不要。所以你能代我做這件事嗎？」  
史蒂夫笑了。  
「省省吧。明天好了自己來。」史蒂夫拍拍巴奇的上臂。

一陣燥熱湧上來，巴奇從沒這麼渴望知道史蒂夫心裡在想什麼。史蒂夫的思緒有時候透明的像一個玻璃藥罐子，有時候卻比布魯克林的港灣還深。而當他是後者的時候，巴奇總會感到一絲寂寞，別是熱潮期的時候。他不知道這算不算生理反應的一部分，但是每次時間一到，他就開始想跟史蒂夫說話，想知道他過得如何，又在感覺著什麼。後來巴奇才知道，某些Omega在熱潮期的時候會強烈渴望精神連結，而他剛好屬於這種。很不幸的是，這將為他帶來了不小的麻煩。 

「巴奇？」  
「什⋯⋯什麼？」巴奇回過神來，發現自己正盯著史蒂夫的臉直看。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事。」巴奇趕緊避開視線。「我只是在想⋯⋯後面那些衣服穿在你身上會多滑稽。」  
史蒂夫給了他一個狐疑的眼神。巴奇馬上發現自己撤了個尷尬的謊。  
「你記得⋯⋯」巴奇把蓋在身上的外套敞開一點，這裏的空氣悶的他直冒汗。「我們從前演過話劇。」  
「喔老天。」史蒂夫笑了，他低下頭揉揉眼睛。「我演壞後母那次？」  
巴奇大笑出聲。  
「我演壞後母，你演王子。」史蒂夫點忿忿地說。  
「永生難忘。」巴奇笑得臉都漲紅了。「不過誰說王子要跟公主在一起，他可以⋯⋯」

說到這裡巴奇突然打住了。糟糕，他在說什麼。一定是給熱潮期弄暈頭了。史蒂夫要是再待下去，他搞不好就會脫口說出「上我」或是「標記我」之類的鬼話。

「看來⋯⋯我還需要點時間，你先去睡吧。」巴奇往後挪了娜身體，但他已經沒有空間後退了，所以只是在紅色的絨布間摩擦而已。  
「你沒問題吧？」史蒂夫露出他那副擔心的眼神，好像巴奇斷了一隻手臂一樣。  
你在這裡才有問題。巴奇心想。  
「沒事的，比這糟的都過去了。」  
史蒂夫看著巴奇，時間長到巴奇開始幻想他是不是準備吻他，或者是更進一步地做些什麼。  
但是史蒂夫沒有。他站起來，輕聲說。  
「我晚點回來，帶你去營帳，他們挪出了幾個給今天歸來的士兵。」  
「謝了，兄弟。」巴奇在史蒂夫低頭道別的時候給他一個微笑，同時忍住要他留下的衝動。

史蒂夫的腳步生逐漸遠去，直到隱沒在夜晚混濁的低鳴之中。巴奇戰巍巍的吸了一口氣，把臉埋在史蒂夫的外套裡，嗅著汗水、煙硝與泥土的味道。手往下探進褲子裡，握住滾燙的陰莖。  
眼匡同時熱了起來，慾望和羞恥讓巴奇渾身顫抖。過去巴奇在熱潮期的時候都刻意不去想史蒂夫，但是這一次他再沒辦法克制自己。他想要史蒂夫想要的發狂。他在壕溝裡蹲了半個月，每天都是煙硝、鮮血、死亡的氣味。然後是該死的戰俘監牢，瀰漫著潮濕及惡臭，最後是狗娘養的實驗室。冰冷的針頭和同樣冰冷的液體不斷地流進身體裡，他卻痛得連尖叫的聲音都發不出來。只能反覆的清醒又昏厥，直到他分不清哪些是幻覺哪些又是真實。

巴奇起身把燈給熄了，讓自己置身在黑暗中。他什麼都不想顧忌了。羞恥、罪惡感、還是該死的道德，如果過幾天他就要死在炮火底下，失去一隻手臂或者從腦門被碾碎，那他要想史蒂夫，肆無忌憚地想，在他還能這麼做的時候。沒有人可以阻止他。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

於是史蒂夫瘦削的雙臂環繞著他，用他修長的手指一個個解開他的扣子，還沒解開最後幾顆就急躁的探進衣服裡。  
「別急，小伙子。」他欠身給史蒂夫一個吻，把剩下的扣子都給解開，然後在將史蒂夫按在沙發上。他脫了褲子，把雙腳跨在史蒂夫身體兩側，史蒂夫仰望著他，雙手在他大腿上游移。史蒂夫的手掌很暖，在觸摸過的肌膚上留下片片的酥麻感。他的身體為此顫動著，感覺到液體從後面留下。史蒂夫的手指抹過透明的液體，順著它留下的方向往回探索。  
有東西進到了他的身體裡，它靈活的繞著圈子擠壓，讓更多的液體順著留下。他將手伸進了史蒂夫麥色的頭髮裡，史蒂夫順從得張開嘴，把他顫抖的慾望含進嘴裡。  
「哈⋯⋯啊⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」他輕嘆。史蒂夫柔軟的唇緊貼著他的陰莖，從前端滑至根部，溫軟濕熱，又帶點笨拙。他軟下身子，手肘靠在沙發的椅背上，史蒂夫在他腿間吞吐他的慾望，他整個下半身都濕成一片。

他嗚咽著，閉上眼睛喊他的名字。然後史蒂夫吐出他的慾望，親吻他顫抖的前端，溫熱的手相上擁住他的背。  
「巴克，這裡。」史蒂夫來回愛撫他光裸的背脊，在尾椎附近徘徊。  
他慢慢地跪下來，跪在史蒂夫硬起的陰莖上。史蒂夫的慾望直指著小腹，堅硬充血。他把它至於自己股間的縫隙，那個位置是如此契合，仿若為此而生。  
史蒂夫為這美妙的接觸發出一聲嘆息，勾過他的脖子吻他。Alpha信息素在他唇齒之間流竄，他低頭吻得更深，輕咬史蒂夫柔軟的唇，一遍又一遍，發出斷斷續續的水聲。  
「我想要你。」他在史蒂夫耳邊說。顫抖，卻很沒有一絲猶豫。  
「我知道。」史蒂夫說，把他拉回吻裡。  
他扭動腰，用自己的股間摩擦史蒂夫粗長的慾望。史蒂夫啃咬他的喉結，一路往下直到胸膛，手掌也順著身體的起伏滑落，最後擱在雙臀上，捏起那兩團結實的臀瓣。  
「我想要你。」他又說了一次，好像他再也沒有機會說了。  
「我知道，我一直都知道。」史蒂夫輕聲說。  
「那為什麼⋯⋯」  
「我以為你還沒準備好告訴我。」史蒂夫的舌滑過他的乳尖，用唇齒輕輕地銜起。

他嘴裡充斥著賀爾蒙的腥味，史蒂夫堅硬的的慾望橫衝直撞，直挺進他的喉嚨裡。他努力吸允著，把臉埋進他腿間麥色的毛髮裡。史蒂夫扣著他的臉，低喊他的名字，兩手插進他棕色的頭髮裡，稍稍施力，控制慾望進出的速度，腰部同時規律的聳動著。

於此同時，一支帶著繭的手貼上他的臀部，那隻手寬大厚實了許多，它重重的愛撫他的身軀，在疼痛與搔癢之淺取得了完美的平衡。它緊密地貼合著他每一寸皮膚，包括最堅硬與最敏感的地方。然後，它終於伸進他濕潤的兩腿之間。那是⋯⋯  
「巴克。」一隻有力的臂膀摟過他的腰，溫熱的胸膛貼上他光裸的背。熱氣噴在他耳邊，Alpha信息素撲鼻而來，是史蒂夫。  
「巴克，我好擔心你。」史蒂夫用寬大的身軀將他整個籠罩在懷裡。巴奇嘴裡含著原來的那個史蒂夫的陰莖，只能勉強的嗚咽。  
新的史蒂夫開始親吻他的背脊，如同那是他一直以來不為人知的珍視。那些像是點點星火的吻燃燒著，迅速蔓延到了全身。他吐出史蒂夫滾燙的陰莖，想喘口氣，卻被轉過腦袋，然後陷進一個濕熱的吻裡。那是個不容質疑的吻，如同史蒂夫的蛻變一樣。

瘦削的史蒂夫把頭靠在他的肩上，輕舔他的耳垂。骨感的手指包覆他滴著透明液體的陰莖，用指腹抹去流出的淫液，在前端來為打轉。

他帶著哭腔嗚咽，終於結束了奪去呼吸的吻，卻在還來不及哀求的時候猛然被史蒂夫碩大的陰莖整個塞滿甬道。他倒抽了一口氣。  
「巴克⋯⋯」壯碩的史蒂夫嘆息，把他的腰緊緊的扣在懷裡。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯」他眨了一下眼，被一股略嫌粗暴的力道將頭扭回前方。  
「巴克，看著我。」頑強的史蒂夫說。藍色的眼睛裡溢滿慾望及一貫的不服輸。  
他舔了一下嘴唇，在史蒂夫仍硬挺的陰莖上親了一下。他知道他還有工作要做。  
身後的史蒂夫動起來了，啪啪啪得將充血的陰莖撞進他因快感而收縮個不停的後穴。他的屁股被撞得通紅，在史蒂夫雙手的控制下高高的翹起。

生理的淚水被逼出來了，他感覺全身上下都浸泡在史蒂夫的Alpha氣味裡。賀爾蒙從每一個毛孔進入身體，絲毫沒有一絲防備的可能。  
史蒂夫伏在他腦袋上的手收緊了一點，髖部加快了速度。他有了預感，更加放鬆了身體讓史蒂夫的陰莖隨著自己的的節奏在嘴進出。最後，一股嗆鼻的腥味灌進嘴裡，射過的陰莖還停在那裡，讓他無處可吐，只好艱難地吞嚥嘴裡的精液。

史蒂夫從他嘴裡退出來，擦了擦他濕潤通紅的嘴唇。擁抱他被頂得一前一後晃動的身軀。  
「不夠，還不夠。」他說，將腦袋埋進史蒂夫頸窩。史蒂夫順著他汗濕的棕色頭髮，低聲要他別急。  
在身體裡的陰莖又漲大了幾分，前端一下下碾壓他的前列腺，像是企圖探進更深處似的。史蒂夫的腰像海浪一樣一下下將快感送進他身體裡。他雙膝發軟，熱得頭昏腦脹，熱得好像連骨頭都要融化似的。  
「巴克、巴克、巴克⋯⋯」史蒂夫在他耳邊喊著，與他挺進他身體的相同的頻率。兩人結合的地方濕黏一片，透明的液體順著股間留下，沾濕了會陰與陰囊。  
他喘著，感知在高潮的邊緣近乎潰堤。  
「史、史地⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」他斷斷續續地喊著，雙手緊抓著史蒂夫的手。  
「沒關係的，巴奇。」史蒂夫說。  
「我知道你要什麼。」史蒂夫在身後說。  
史蒂夫滾燙的陰莖飛快的撞進他身體裡，毫不留情的、驟然將他推向高潮。他顫抖著射了，同時左右兩邊的脖子傳來疼痛，體內史蒂夫一跳一跳的陰莖正射出象徵著佔有的精液。

． ． ． ． ． ．

史蒂夫回來的時候巴奇正睡著。裹著他髒污的軍用外套。空氣裡還飄散著尚未淡去的Omega信息素。  
史蒂夫猶豫了一下該怎麼叫醒他。他蹲了下來，把手貼在他前額上測了測體溫。熱度已經散去。只剩下冰冷的汗珠還掛在他臉上，猛然一看像是淚一般怵目驚心。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇囁嚅，好像醒了。  
史蒂夫突然停下了動作，興起一個奇妙的念頭：他不希望巴奇就這麼醒來。這樣他就必須背著巴奇走回軍營，而這要是讓其他人看見了，那巴奇身邊Alpha或許會因此保持點距離。

接著史蒂夫為自己的自私感到羞愧。他深吸了一口氣，搖搖巴奇的肩膀。

「嗯⋯⋯」巴奇扭動了一下身體，張開眼睛。  
「換個地方睡吧。」史蒂夫說。  
巴奇看清了來人後笑了。  
「史蒂夫。」他含糊地喊。  
「你能走嗎？」史蒂夫把他從地上拉起來。  
「可以。」巴奇重心不穩的搖晃了一下，花了一點時間重新找回平衡感。

他們肩並肩走在夜色裡，有些涼意。史蒂夫不知道自己是不是該問巴奇冷不冷，他偷偷的喵像巴奇的方向，巴奇卻始終直視著前方。最終他們一路都沒有說話。

營帳很快就到了，裡面不時傳來三三兩兩的鼾聲。巴奇低身鑽了進去。  
「晚安。」史蒂夫說。  
巴奇沒有馬上回答，他看著史蒂夫的臉，突然笑了。  
「什麼這麼好笑？」史蒂夫挑起一邊的眉。  
「沒有，只是⋯⋯我剛才夢到你了。」  
「喔⋯⋯我怎麼了？」  
「你⋯⋯」巴奇低頭舔了舔嘴唇。「不，我不能告訴你。這實在太滑稽了，你一定會揍我。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．


	3. Chapter 3

所有關於死亡的念頭在再一次見到他的時候完全消失殆盡了。史蒂夫的聲音抽走了巴奇對遺忘及死亡的勇氣。於是剩下的，只有逃了。

一開始他把想起來的東西寫在紙張上，但因為紙張太難整理了，於是他一有機會便買筆記本。史蒂夫的綽號出現在第五頁。因為跟流氓打架把手臂折斷是在第八頁。他媽媽做的燕麥餅乾在第十頁。有一次他盯著一個褐色頭髮的女孩一整個上午，那是在十六歲的時候。他第一份工作是畫宣傳海報。

剛開始巴奇以為自己會過得更加抑鬱及孤獨。但是他卻從新聞跟剪報獲得了不小的樂趣。史蒂夫現在幾乎是個公眾人物了，關於他的情報找起來實在容易得很。巴奇甚至還加入了一個匿名後援會的網站，興致盎然的看著裡面成員對史蒂夫的幻想。

有時候他會希望這樣的日子可以持續得過下去。單純地活著、單純的關注著史蒂夫、偶而為他擔心，就像他是個已經不再聯絡的老朋友。

只有在發情期的時候巴奇會感覺到那種掐住咽喉一般的孤寂。但是殘忍的是，他總是在那個時候想起最多關於史蒂夫的事、所有二戰前的事，以及後來那些被他殺死的無辜面孔。那種失去的感覺令他害怕，有時候他甚至會吃掉整整一盒的抑制劑企圖讓那種感覺舒緩一點。但作為一個超級士兵，想靠藥物緩解正常的生理反應的想法大概一開始就太天真了。

然而當史蒂夫先找到他的時候，比起「糟了」，在他心裡油然升起的卻是一種無法言語的期待。史蒂夫有一種魔力，讓你覺得一切都會朝好的方向發展。這種感覺從動搖過。即使再前往西伯利亞的昆式噴射機上，他不斷的被九頭蛇時期的記憶侵擾的時候也是一樣。

「你知道嗎？我現在懂那種感覺了」史蒂夫在沈默了很就之後突然這樣說。  
「什麼？」巴奇現在腦袋昏沈沈的。他被從水裡拖上來，濕淋淋地在廢棄的工廠待了幾個小時，然後又經歷了一場混戰。  
「你從前不是說過，只要一段時間沒看見我，就覺得我大概又在哪裡跟人打架了。」史蒂夫眼睛直盯著前方，雲層在眼前翻滾，到了眼前卻又消散成一團霧氣。他看起來正試圖放鬆。  
「不是嗎？」巴奇說。努力找回他們從前對話的方式。  
「好吧，是。我只有在打架的時候才不想見到你，那讓我覺得自己很遜。」  
「那時候的你確實。」巴奇很快的回嘴，好讓自己沒有機會對史蒂夫說的字句做太多的聯想。  
「巴克，你⋯⋯」史蒂夫微微的笑了一下，但是馬上就收起了，就像他不該這麼做。  
巴奇等著他接話，他向後靠在椅背上，試圖離史蒂夫遠一點，假裝自己聞不到從他後頸及蒸發的汗裡面散發出的Alpha信息素。他們真該幫Alpha也發明抑制劑的，如果能針對史蒂夫更好。  
「好吧。」史蒂夫終於說話了。「雖然這是個蠢到不能再蠢的問題，但是，我還是想問你⋯⋯這段日子過得怎麼樣。」  
巴奇愣住了。他顯然忘了過去兩年一直是他單方面的獲得史蒂夫的資訊。史蒂夫甚至連他記不記得他都不能確定。  
「就像你看到的那樣。」巴奇聳聳肩。  
史蒂夫看起來陷入了自責，他眉頭促起來，嘴敏得死緊。巴奇透過擋風玻璃罩的反射看著史蒂夫，有點後悔自己把氣氛搞得這麼僵。但是他還能說什麼呢？難道說我唯一的樂趣就是像個瘋狂粉絲一樣偷窺你的一舉一動？

史蒂夫將噴射機轉成了自動駕駛，向後座走過來。巴奇抬頭看著他，一股很熟悉的感覺湧上來。他的掌心直冒汗，血液在身體裡飛快的流動著。史蒂夫的陰影落在他身上，慢慢地蓋住了他整張臉。  
「天阿，我太懂你那時候的感覺了。」史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，另一隻手撐巴奇的椅背上。  
巴奇緊張得舔了舔嘴唇，像個即將挨罵的青少年低下頭。  
「我⋯⋯」  
「你應該⋯⋯你其實可以⋯⋯」史蒂夫說不下去了，而巴奇大概也知道他要說的是什麼。  
史蒂夫俯視著巴奇，他脫下手套，姆指輕輕撥了撥他沾滿塵土的眉骨。哪一瞬間，巴奇幾乎要確定史蒂夫想吻他了。他全身的感官都陷入緊張的氣氛，那是一種被強大的敵人逼到牆角的感覺。呼吸開始不受控制地加快，血液翻滾，掌心直冒汗。巴奇瞄了一眼窗外，但這只能一再的確定他現在在一個密閉的空間裡，在幾萬英呎的高空上。  
「巴克，你⋯⋯」大概是察覺到了巴奇的反應，史蒂夫慢慢的收了手。  
巴奇深吸了一口氣，差一點因為用力過猛而被冷空氣嗆著。  
「你⋯⋯呃⋯⋯你在發情嗎？要不要抑制劑？後面的補給箱有。」史蒂夫把手背貼在了巴奇前額上。  
巴奇愣了愣，接著噗哧笑出聲。  
「哈哈哈，史蒂夫你⋯⋯」  
「怎麼了？」史蒂夫似乎對巴奇的出乎意料的反應弄得有些惱羞成怒。他退開，無奈地等他笑完。  
「你怎麼還會把發燒跟發情弄混啊。」巴奇把頭髮往後撥了撥，笑著看史蒂夫。  
「你⋯⋯混蛋。」史蒂夫瞬間困窘得臉紅了，但是又不甘示弱地罵了一聲。史蒂夫在一般人面前一直都很有風度，但在巴奇面前卻不知怎麼的，特別不願示弱或妥協。  
「好了，我沒事，快回去開你的飛機，你信得過自動駕駛我可不行。」巴奇把身體滑下了椅子一點，調整了一個舒服的姿勢準備閉目養神。  
「我拿退燒藥給你。」史蒂夫顯然打算裝作沒聽見巴奇的話，他走到座位後面，打開嵌在牆裡的小抽屜，拿出幾顆藥及水，遞給巴奇。  
「謝啦。」巴奇輕笑，接過水及藥。原以為史蒂夫會回駕駛座去，但他卻低下身來，欲言又止的樣子，最後竟然直接單膝跪在了地上，直起身子與他平視。這回巴奇真的嚇著了。  
「⋯⋯怎、怎麼了？」  
史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，把手放在巴奇金屬的那隻手臂上。  
「巴克，從再次見到你之後我就在想⋯⋯不對，應該說，從你從火車上掉下去之後我就開始想了。」  
「⋯⋯想什麼？」巴奇僵住了。他不斷壓下他對史蒂夫可能反應的臆測及期待，他很清楚如果他不能把接下來的事情擋下來，那對史蒂夫只會造成更大的傷害。如果是事情是他想的那樣的話。光是他是史蒂夫曾經的朋友這件事就已經夠許多善良的人誤解了，更何況⋯⋯  
史蒂夫看起來卻令人絕望的堅定，他幾乎使以赴戰場的決心在說話。  
「巴克，或許這樣說很奇怪，而且這一定不是最好的時機，但是⋯⋯我不想再浪費任何一點時間，我⋯⋯」  
「嘿，史蒂夫，聽著。」巴奇趕在史蒂夫說完之前打斷他，他告訴自己這對兩個人都好。即使他已經盼望史蒂夫的這些話盼望了這麼久。他不能這樣對史蒂夫，他們已經不是那個從布魯克林來的兩個傻小子了，是少他不是。  
「你應該知道⋯⋯」巴奇避開史蒂夫的視線。「我必須阻止你吧。」  
「⋯⋯」史蒂夫看著巴奇，但他卻直視著從機身旁翻滾而的團團霧氣。巴奇用半世紀的時間，在自已與世界之間畫了一道界線，即使那不是他自己的意願。但是現在他會守著那條界線，這次不是為了傷害，而是為了保護這個世界。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯我能明白告訴你我不能。不是因為九頭蛇⋯⋯而是⋯⋯」該死。巴奇這時候拚了命想想起一個他過去曾經的約會對象的名字。隨邊一個都好，他可以告訴史蒂夫他忘不了她，但是她們在他記憶裡卻都只剩下沒模糊的剪影。  
他知道不這麼做，史蒂夫會告訴他一切不是他的做、他不該承受這些。但是史蒂夫就應該嗎？如果他不該承受這些罪名，那史蒂夫更沒有理由成為眾矢之的。  
「是什麼？」史蒂夫的語氣並不嚴厲，但在巴奇耳裡聽起來卻顯得剁剁逼人。  
「我就是不能。」巴奇終於放棄了，再想下去也只能證明他腦子裡只有史蒂夫。這讓他的理由顯得單薄又無賴。  
「你想我接受這個？」史蒂夫挑起了右邊的眉毛。  
「聽著。」巴奇伸手往史蒂夫胸膛上推了一把。「回你的駕駛座去，我對你沒興趣，這樣可以了吧？」  
「巴克⋯⋯」  
「夠了羅傑斯！」巴奇放大了的聲音在機艙裡顯得特別響。「你也說了這不是時機，別想在這時候跟我說教。那該死的假醫生還在西伯利亞企圖把我們所有人都搞死。」  
史蒂夫站了起來，居高臨下的看著巴奇。巴奇再熟悉不過那個眼神了，那個面對他根本打不過的敵人時帶著的憤怒與不服輸的眼神。或許他該準備好挨一拳。  
然而史蒂夫什麼也沒有做，也什麼都沒說。他只是默默地走回駕駛座，把自己摔進皮座椅裡面，握住操縱桿。

然後是一段長久的沈默。

回到冷凍艙的想法這時候浮現在巴奇的腦袋裡。這個世界已經不需要他的了，而他也不想再傷害任何人。  
至於史蒂夫，巴奇相信史蒂夫可以的。他已經在新的世界交到了朋友，有了自己的定位，又沒有什麼可以擋得住他了⋯⋯除了自己。

巴奇躊躇了一陣子，終於開口問。  
「你的朋友會怎麼樣？」  
「無論怎麼樣，我都會去面對。」史蒂夫說，像一個承諾那樣堅定，卻也那樣沈重。  
「我不知道自己是不是值得你這麼做。」  
「無論你做了什麼⋯⋯那都不是你。」史蒂夫說，看起來試圖轉過頭看巴奇。  
「我知道⋯⋯」巴奇說，他看看自己的左手，再看看窗外。「但我還是做了。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫剝掉巴奇頭髮上的碎冰。開啟的冷凍艙還冒著寒氣。巴奇睫毛及嘴唇上結滿了霜，讓他看起來異常的脆弱及蒼老。  
生命儀規律地發出滴滴聲。為了讓剛醒過來的巴奇免於緊張及混亂，房間裡這時只有他們兩個人。史蒂夫很忐忑，他在新解讀出來的關於巴奇的檔案裡發現了一些事情，還有娜塔莎幫他弄來的，巴奇逃亡時背包裡的筆記本。  
巴奇的筆記本是按日書寫的，日記跟回憶夾雜在一起。有的日期只有簡單的幾項活動記錄，有的卻寫滿了回憶，字跡凌亂潦草，有些地方甚至很難以辨識。好像大批資料不斷的湧進腦袋，以至於來不及記下來似的。  
史蒂夫花了很久的時間整理這些東西，儘管有些地方會看得他喘不過氣來。每當這種時候，他會到巴奇所在的那個小房間，靜靜地坐在黑暗裡，盯著顯示巴奇生命跡象的小綠點一整的個晚上。  
某一次當史蒂夫把這些筆記攤開來的時候，他發現大批的資料湧現的時間是有規律的。這代表巴奇每隔一段固定的時間，就會想起他所做過的事。巧合的是，在巴奇在九頭蛇的醫療資料中，只要是離開冷凍艙的時候，每隔一段時間就會被注射一定濃度的，他們稱為「離汰安」的藥劑。雖然日期不見得相吻合，但是週期是一樣的。史蒂夫認為這或許代表著，每隔一段時間，九頭蛇對巴奇的控制就會有一段不穩定期。如果他們能發現那段不穩定期的原因，那將巴奇從控制中完全解放出來就有可能了。  
史蒂夫推測，九頭蛇當初在設定冬日戰士時（史蒂夫討厭「設定」這個詞，這讓巴奇聽起來不像一個活生生的人，但是他想不到更適切的），所發生的設計上的瑕疵。而根據巴奇進冷凍艙的時間推算，這個瑕疵在他醒過來後一個星期內會發生。  
在問過查帝拉之後，史蒂夫排開了一整個星期的行程，祕密地飛到瓦坎達。

隨著解凍程序的推進，生命儀上開始閃現一些微弱的數字。然後巴奇的臉漸漸的從玻璃窗浮現，接著聽到喀一聲，冷凍艙打開了。碎冰散落一地，寒氣逼人。

在巴奇的日記裡還有一些令史蒂夫忍不住停留的片段。這些日記之所以存在，是巴奇不想自己再忘記任何東西，所以他就連回憶當下的感受都會寫在筆記本上。史蒂夫一開始看的時候總有一種偷窺的罪惡感，但是看到後來總會完全陷在裡面，久久不能自己。尤其當那些關於他們之前曾經的往事被用巴奇的角度來詮釋時。

史蒂夫記得兩年前在昆式飛機上那場失敗的告白，以及當時巴奇的一字一句。當時他不過是想把一直以來的心情告訴他，沒有要求，沒有怨懟，他頂多只期待過巴奇會給他一個擁抱，告訴他知道了，然後他就能對此釋懷。相識這麼久，是朋友或伴侶已經不是那麼重要了，只要巴奇能活著、在他身邊，那他也不奢求什麼。但是巴奇的拒絕讓他措手不及，直到那時他才突然發覺他們錯過了多少時間，而現在，無論是什麼關係，巴奇都不願意再給史蒂夫。那種出於替他著想的自私令史蒂夫感到憤怒，卻不得不承認這就是巴奇。

「早？」史蒂夫解開巴奇身上的金屬禁錮圈，他身上融化的水浸濕了白色的衛生衣，全身都濕漉漉的。  
巴奇瞇起眼睛，因為太久未睜開眼，即使室內的光線也刺痛他的眼睛。  
「史蒂夫？」巴奇的身體冷得直打顫，史蒂夫可以聽到他牙齒相護碰撞的聲音。  
史蒂夫撐住巴奇站不穩的身子，把他扶到一邊的椅子上。巴奇的皮膚很冰涼，凍得起滿了雞皮疙瘩，蒼白得沒有一點血色。  
「感覺怎麼樣？」史蒂夫故作輕鬆。  
巴奇蠕動雙唇，試著想說話，卻只呼出幾口氣。  
「怎麼回事？」巴奇虛弱地倒在沙發上，中心不穩的歪向一邊，他用僅存的那隻手接過史蒂夫遞過來的毛巾，蓋在眼睛上。  
「關於這個⋯⋯我要先跟你道歉，我看了你的日記⋯⋯。」史蒂夫偷瞄喝了一眼巴奇。  
巴奇的臉上蓋著毛巾，看不見表情變化，於是史蒂夫繼續說。  
「然後我發現的一些線索，可能可以解開你身上的暗示。我已經請帝查拉幫這個忙了。」史蒂夫語氣中帶著點詢問。巴奇點了點頭，把毛巾拿下來，眨了眨碧綠色的眼睛。史蒂夫坐到在他身邊，抬頭朝攝影機點了點頭。  
「現在是什麼時候⋯⋯」巴奇的聲音有點含糊。  
「西元2018。」  
「唔，我還以為得更久。」  
「你還想睡？」  
這時門開了。  
「這我倒是不反對。」帝查拉背後跟著幾個披著實驗袍的人走進來。  
「陛下，十分感謝。」史蒂夫從座椅上站起來，巴奇也想跟進，但被查帝拉一個手勢擋了下來。  
其中一個穿著白袍的人抱著一件毛毯走到巴奇身邊，替他披上。  
「多謝了。」巴奇微微地低頭致意。  
穿著實驗袍的人開始替巴奇測量他脈搏及其他身體數值。史蒂夫握住巴奇的手，原本是想舒緩他的緊張，但是巴奇卻感覺沒有一點情緒的波動。只是靜靜地等待著有人跟他解釋現在的情況。  
「巴奇，你應該也有發現，你的記憶回復其實存在週期性。九頭蛇的檔案裡也有類似週期的用藥紀錄。」史蒂夫解釋。

巴奇揉了揉眼睛，看來企圖搞清楚狀況。瓦坎達的科學家及醫生們正在紀錄他身上的數值。  
「巴恩斯先生，根據羅傑斯先生提供的紀錄，下一個記憶週期可能很快就會到來，所以我們想趁這個時候紀錄並比較你身體各方面的狀況。請您每天早晚過來。」  
巴奇低著頭沈默了一下，舔了下嘴唇，抬頭看史蒂夫。  
「那大概⋯⋯是因為發情的關係。」  
所有在場的人都停下了手上的動作。  
幾秒鐘後，第一個恢復反映的是瓦坎達的科學家。  
「加強檢測血液中Omega信息素濃度的變化，測量提高到小數點下三位。其他腦內精神波係數也一併列入紀錄中。」  
其他穿著實驗袍的人馬上開始手上的動作。他們快速地敲打著盤，並從剛才推進來的醫療儀器裡面拿出各種器具在巴奇身上四處感應。  
整場檢測前前後後花了接近兩小時。巴奇一直都很配合，也沒有露出疲態，倒是史蒂夫一直在旁精神緊繃的樣子。

結束後史蒂夫跟巴奇被帶到了客房。客房裡有兩張單人床、衛浴，還有大片的落地窗。對於這樣的安排史蒂夫沒有說什麼，但是他可以察覺到帝查拉小心謹慎。畢竟即使在瓦坎達，還是不能保證巴奇何時會再一次失控。這樣的安排是對史蒂夫的信任，這點讓他無比感謝。

晚餐已經在房間裡了，他們閒聊的一些往事，用完餐時已經接近傍晚。史蒂夫洗了澡，然後巴奇進了浴室。史蒂夫靠在床上，拿出他的書，有一行沒一行地閱讀著，洗澡的水聲不斷分散他的注意力。  
接著浴室的門打開了，水氣蒸騰而出。巴奇光裸著上半身，穿著一條黑色短褲走了出來。他把鬍子刮了，露出乾淨的下巴，髮梢還在滴水，頭上披著毛巾。巴奇一語不發的坐到自己的床上開始擦頭髮。  
「巴奇。」  
巴奇抬起頭給史蒂夫一個疑惑的眼神。  
「我說⋯⋯我看了你的日記。」  
史蒂夫觀察到巴奇肩膀微微的動了一下。他放下書本，起身坐到巴奇的床上。  
「所以你現在要來懺悔嗎？」巴奇挑起一根眉看他。  
「我很抱歉，但我不是想說那個⋯⋯」  
巴奇停下擦頭髮的動作，把毛巾扯下來放在一邊，看著史蒂夫。碧綠色的眼睛映出他焦躁不安的倒影。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯我知道你想說什麼，但你不需要承受這些⋯⋯」  
「我不覺得自己會因此承受什麼。而就算真的是這樣，我也不覺得應該退縮。」  
「現在換成我要向你懺悔了？」巴奇向後坐了一點，企圖拉開兩人的距離。  
「巴克，你知道我不是那個意思。」史蒂夫按耐著性子說，他不希望自己顯得剁剁逼人。  
「你為什麼就是不會放棄，你明明可以有更好的選擇。我們還能是朋友，就跟過去一樣。」  
史蒂夫有些被惹惱了，因為巴奇在說謊，而且一如自己一般冥頑不靈。  
「顧著說我，你自己呢？那些日記⋯⋯」他朝巴奇靠了過去，湊近他的臉頰。巴奇身上聞得到沐浴露的味道，還有洗剛洗完熱水澡微燙的體溫。  
「該死的別提那個！」巴奇撇開頭，手掌扶在自己眼睛上，一副懊悔的樣子。  
「對不起⋯⋯」史蒂夫突然感到一陣羞愧。「但是，我不能裝作沒有看見。而且⋯⋯你也看見了，一切都在好轉。沒有人再因為你受傷⋯⋯」  
巴奇沈默了一下子，看了看玻璃窗中映出的自己。失去左手的肩膀上還包著黑色的皮套。  
史蒂夫不知道巴奇看見的是什麼，但對史蒂夫而言依舊像是奇蹟一樣。那麼多人裡面，就只有巴奇，就那麼剛好的是他陪著史蒂夫到了這個時代。他就像死而復生一樣。為了這個，史蒂夫等了一年又一年，說真的，即使要等一世紀他也不在乎。但是巴奇不願意他等。他不是不能明白，換作是他，或許也會這樣。但是只要還有一點希望，他就不會放棄。他想說服巴奇他們可以的，卻不知道怎麼做。  
史蒂夫張開了唇，勉強想說什麼，卻湊不出字句。巴奇在他眼前，血脈在軀體裡流動著，呼吸著氣息。史蒂夫此刻想，一個擁抱應該是可以被允許的吧  
於是史蒂夫向他靠近了一點，很慢很慢的，巴奇隨時可以逃開的速度。這一段距離是這麼漫長，而史蒂夫卻選擇走下去。這個選擇沒有對錯，他也不允許別人來評斷對錯，史蒂夫承認他是自私的，但即使用掉生命他也不會放手。即使要一次又一次追尋，一次又一次失去，他也不在乎。他的心跟他的意志一樣堅強，即使這次對手是巴奇也一樣。  
終於他碰到他了，巴奇光裸地背貼上史蒂夫的手掌，那一刻有細微的顫抖。  
「史帝⋯⋯」巴奇的聲音輕輕得，帶著慌亂與猶豫。  
終於史帝夫抱住了他。

「你就是學不會逃跑，是嗎？」巴奇的頭靠在史蒂夫的頸窩，低沈的，含糊地說。  
「你說過，會追隨那個布魯可林的，笨到不會逃跑的傻小子不是嗎？」  
巴奇沒有再說話，也沒有回抱他，但是史蒂夫感覺得到他的身體正在逐漸放鬆，或許巴奇會閉上他長長的睫毛，允許自己短暫的休憩。

時間流動著，好像過了很久，史蒂夫只是聽著巴奇規律的呼吸，感受他發熱的體溫。

「史蒂夫，放開我。」最後巴奇輕聲說，而史蒂夫的心冷了下來。  
史蒂夫看著巴奇向後倒在床上，用手遮住眼睛。深棕色的頭髮散在象牙白的枕頭上，  
「史蒂夫，你最好回自己床上去。順便叫那些科學家來。」  
「巴奇，難道⋯⋯」  
「我好像⋯⋯要發情了⋯⋯」巴奇一邊轉過身用被子蓋住身體。「還有什麼話⋯⋯下回再說好嗎？」  
史蒂夫看著巴奇，有些什麼了然於心，他嘴角有了很淡的微笑。  
「好。」他說。


	4. Chapter 4

4、

 

所有關於死亡的念頭在再一次見到他的時候完全消失殆盡了。史蒂夫的聲音抽走了巴奇對遺忘及死亡的勇氣。於是剩下的，只有逃了。

一開始他把想起來的東西寫在紙張上，但因為紙張太難整理了，於是他一有機會便買筆記本。史蒂夫的綽號出現在第五頁。因為跟流氓打架把手臂折斷是在第八頁。他媽媽做的燕麥餅乾在第十頁。有一次他盯著一個褐色頭髮的女孩一整個上午，那是在十六歲的時候。他第一份工作是畫宣傳海報。

剛開始巴奇以為自己會過得更加抑鬱及孤獨。但是他卻從新聞跟剪報獲得了不小的樂趣。史蒂夫現在幾乎是個公眾人物了，關於他的情報找起來實在容易得很。巴奇甚至還加入了一個匿名後援會的網站，興致盎然的看著裡面成員對史蒂夫的幻想。

有時候他會希望這樣的日子可以持續得過下去。單純地活著、單純的關注著史蒂夫、偶而為他擔心，就像他是個已經不再聯絡的老朋友。

只有在發情期的時候巴奇會感覺到那種掐住咽喉一般的孤寂。但是殘忍的是，他總是在那個時候想起最多關於史蒂夫的事、所有二戰前的事，以及後來那些被他殺死的無辜面孔。那種失去的感覺令他害怕，有時候他甚至會吃掉整整一盒的抑制劑企圖讓那種感覺舒緩一點。但作為一個超級士兵，想靠藥物緩解正常的生理反應的想法大概一開始就太天真了。

然而當史蒂夫先找到他的時候，比起「糟了」，在他心裡油然升起的卻是一種無法言語的期待。史蒂夫有一種魔力，讓你覺得一切都會朝好的方向發展。這種感覺從動搖過。即使再前往西伯利亞的昆式噴射機上，他不斷的被九頭蛇時期的記憶侵擾的時候也是一樣。

「你知道嗎？我現在懂那種感覺了」史蒂夫在沈默了很就之後突然這樣說。  
「什麼？」巴奇現在腦袋昏沈沈的。他被從水裡拖上來，濕淋淋地在廢棄的工廠待了幾個小時，然後又經歷了一場混戰。  
「你從前不是說過，只要一段時間沒看見我，就覺得我大概又在哪裡跟人打架了。」史蒂夫眼睛直盯著前方，雲層在眼前翻滾，到了眼前卻又消散成一團霧氣。他看起來正試圖放鬆。  
「不是嗎？」巴奇說。努力找回他們從前對話的方式。  
「好吧，是。我只有在打架的時候才不想見到你，那讓我覺得自己很遜。」  
「那時候的你確實。」巴奇很快的回嘴，好讓自己沒有機會對史蒂夫說的字句做太多的聯想。  
「巴克，你⋯⋯」史蒂夫微微的笑了一下，但是馬上就收起了，就像他不該這麼做。  
巴奇等著他接話，他向後靠在椅背上，試圖離史蒂夫遠一點，假裝自己聞不到從他後頸及蒸發的汗裡面散發出的Alpha信息素。他們真該幫Alpha也發明抑制劑的，如果能針對史蒂夫更好。  
「好吧。」史蒂夫終於說話了。「雖然這是個蠢到不能再蠢的問題，但是，我還是想問你⋯⋯這段日子過得怎麼樣。」  
巴奇愣住了。他顯然忘了過去兩年一直是他單方面的獲得史蒂夫的資訊。史蒂夫甚至連他記不記得他都不能確定。  
「就像你看到的那樣。」巴奇聳聳肩。  
史蒂夫看起來陷入了自責，他眉頭促起來，嘴敏得死緊。巴奇透過擋風玻璃罩的反射看著史蒂夫，有點後悔自己把氣氛搞得這麼僵。但是他還能說什麼呢？難道說我唯一的樂趣就是像個瘋狂粉絲一樣偷窺你的一舉一動？

史蒂夫將噴射機轉成了自動駕駛，向後座走過來。巴奇抬頭看著他，一股很熟悉的感覺湧上來。他的掌心直冒汗，血液在身體裡飛快的流動著。史蒂夫的陰影落在他身上，慢慢地蓋住了他整張臉。  
「天阿，我太懂你那時候的感覺了。」史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，另一隻手撐巴奇的椅背上。  
巴奇緊張得舔了舔嘴唇，像個即將挨罵的青少年低下頭。  
「我⋯⋯」  
「你應該⋯⋯你其實可以⋯⋯」史蒂夫說不下去了，而巴奇大概也知道他要說的是什麼。  
史蒂夫俯視著巴奇，他脫下手套，姆指輕輕撥了撥他沾滿塵土的眉骨。哪一瞬間，巴奇幾乎要確定史蒂夫想吻他了。他全身的感官都陷入緊張的氣氛，那是一種被強大的敵人逼到牆角的感覺。呼吸開始不受控制地加快，血液翻滾，掌心直冒汗。巴奇瞄了一眼窗外，但這只能一再的確定他現在在一個密閉的空間裡，在幾萬英呎的高空上。  
「巴克，你⋯⋯」大概是察覺到了巴奇的反應，史蒂夫慢慢的收了手。  
巴奇深吸了一口氣，差一點因為用力過猛而被冷空氣嗆著。  
「你⋯⋯呃⋯⋯你在發情嗎？要不要抑制劑？後面的補給箱有。」史蒂夫把手背貼在了巴奇前額上。  
巴奇愣了愣，接著噗哧笑出聲。  
「哈哈哈，史蒂夫你⋯⋯」  
「怎麼了？」史蒂夫似乎對巴奇的出乎意料的反應弄得有些惱羞成怒。他退開，無奈地等他笑完。  
「你怎麼還會把發燒跟發情弄混啊。」巴奇把頭髮往後撥了撥，笑著看史蒂夫。  
「你⋯⋯混蛋。」史蒂夫瞬間困窘得臉紅了，但是又不甘示弱地罵了一聲。史蒂夫在一般人面前一直都很有風度，但在巴奇面前卻不知怎麼的，特別不願示弱或妥協。  
「好了，我沒事，快回去開你的飛機，你信得過自動駕駛我可不行。」巴奇把身體滑下了椅子一點，調整了一個舒服的姿勢準備閉目養神。  
「我拿退燒藥給你。」史蒂夫顯然打算裝作沒聽見巴奇的話，他走到座位後面，打開嵌在牆裡的小抽屜，拿出幾顆藥及水，遞給巴奇。  
「謝啦。」巴奇輕笑，接過水及藥。原以為史蒂夫會回駕駛座去，但他卻低下身來，欲言又止的樣子，最後竟然直接單膝跪在了地上，直起身子與他平視。這回巴奇真的嚇著了。  
「⋯⋯怎、怎麼了？」  
史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，把手放在巴奇金屬的那隻手臂上。  
「巴克，從再次見到你之後我就在想⋯⋯不對，應該說，從你從火車上掉下去之後我就開始想了。」  
「⋯⋯想什麼？」巴奇僵住了。他不斷壓下他對史蒂夫可能反應的臆測及期待，他很清楚如果他不能把接下來的事情擋下來，那對史蒂夫只會造成更大的傷害。如果是事情是他想的那樣的話。光是他是史蒂夫曾經的朋友這件事就已經夠許多善良的人誤解了，更何況⋯⋯  
史蒂夫看起來卻令人絕望的堅定，他幾乎使以赴戰場的決心在說話。  
「巴克，或許這樣說很奇怪，而且這一定不是最好的時機，但是⋯⋯我不想再浪費任何一點時間，我⋯⋯」  
「嘿，史蒂夫，聽著。」巴奇趕在史蒂夫說完之前打斷他，他告訴自己這對兩個人都好。即使他已經盼望史蒂夫的這些話盼望了這麼久。他不能這樣對史蒂夫，他們已經不是那個從布魯克林來的兩個傻小子了，是少他不是。  
「你應該知道⋯⋯」巴奇避開史蒂夫的視線。「我必須阻止你吧。」  
「⋯⋯」史蒂夫看著巴奇，但他卻直視著從機身旁翻滾而的團團霧氣。巴奇用半世紀的時間，在自已與世界之間畫了一道界線，即使那不是他自己的意願。但是現在他會守著那條界線，這次不是為了傷害，而是為了保護這個世界。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯我能明白告訴你我不能。不是因為九頭蛇⋯⋯而是⋯⋯」該死。巴奇這時候拚了命想想起一個他過去曾經的約會對象的名字。隨邊一個都好，他可以告訴史蒂夫他忘不了她，但是她們在他記憶裡卻都只剩下沒模糊的剪影。  
他知道不這麼做，史蒂夫會告訴他一切不是他的做、他不該承受這些。但是史蒂夫就應該嗎？如果他不該承受這些罪名，那史蒂夫更沒有理由成為眾矢之的。  
「是什麼？」史蒂夫的語氣並不嚴厲，但在巴奇耳裡聽起來卻顯得剁剁逼人。  
「我就是不能。」巴奇終於放棄了，再想下去也只能證明他腦子裡只有史蒂夫。這讓他的理由顯得單薄又無賴。  
「你想我接受這個？」史蒂夫挑起了右邊的眉毛。  
「聽著。」巴奇伸手往史蒂夫胸膛上推了一把。「回你的駕駛座去，我對你沒興趣，這樣可以了吧？」  
「巴克⋯⋯」  
「夠了羅傑斯！」巴奇放大了的聲音在機艙裡顯得特別響。「你也說了這不是時機，別想在這時候跟我說教。那該死的假醫生還在西伯利亞企圖把我們所有人都搞死。」  
史蒂夫站了起來，居高臨下的看著巴奇。巴奇再熟悉不過那個眼神了，那個面對他根本打不過的敵人時帶著的憤怒與不服輸的眼神。或許他該準備好挨一拳。  
然而史蒂夫什麼也沒有做，也什麼都沒說。他只是默默地走回駕駛座，把自己摔進皮座椅裡面，握住操縱桿。

然後是一段長久的沈默。

回到冷凍艙的想法這時候浮現在巴奇的腦袋裡。這個世界已經不需要他的了，而他也不想再傷害任何人。  
至於史蒂夫，巴奇相信史蒂夫可以的。他已經在新的世界交到了朋友，有了自己的定位，又沒有什麼可以擋得住他了⋯⋯除了自己。

巴奇躊躇了一陣子，終於開口問。  
「你的朋友會怎麼樣？」  
「無論怎麼樣，我都會去面對。」史蒂夫說，像一個承諾那樣堅定，卻也那樣沈重。  
「我不知道自己是不是值得你這麼做。」  
「無論你做了什麼⋯⋯那都不是你。」史蒂夫說，看起來試圖轉過頭看巴奇。  
「我知道⋯⋯」巴奇說，他看看自己的左手，再看看窗外。「但我還是做了。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫剝掉巴奇頭髮上的碎冰。開啟的冷凍艙還冒著寒氣。巴奇睫毛及嘴唇上結滿了霜，讓他看起來異常的脆弱及蒼老。  
生命儀規律地發出滴滴聲。為了讓剛醒過來的巴奇免於緊張及混亂，房間裡這時只有他們兩個人。史蒂夫很忐忑，他在新解讀出來的關於巴奇的檔案裡發現了一些事情，還有娜塔莎幫他弄來的，巴奇逃亡時背包裡的筆記本。  
巴奇的筆記本是按日書寫的，日記跟回憶夾雜在一起。有的日期只有簡單的幾項活動記錄，有的卻寫滿了回憶，字跡凌亂潦草，有些地方甚至很難以辨識。好像大批資料不斷的湧進腦袋，以至於來不及記下來似的。  
史蒂夫花了很久的時間整理這些東西，儘管有些地方會看得他喘不過氣來。每當這種時候，他會到巴奇所在的那個小房間，靜靜地坐在黑暗裡，盯著顯示巴奇生命跡象的小綠點一整的個晚上。  
某一次當史蒂夫把這些筆記攤開來的時候，他發現大批的資料湧現的時間是有規律的。這代表巴奇每隔一段固定的時間，就會想起他所做過的事。巧合的是，在巴奇在九頭蛇的醫療資料中，只要是離開冷凍艙的時候，每隔一段時間就會被注射一定濃度的，他們稱為「離汰安」的藥劑。雖然日期不見得相吻合，但是週期是一樣的。史蒂夫認為這或許代表著，每隔一段時間，九頭蛇對巴奇的控制就會有一段不穩定期。如果他們能發現那段不穩定期的原因，那將巴奇從控制中完全解放出來就有可能了。  
史蒂夫推測，九頭蛇當初在設定冬日戰士時（史蒂夫討厭「設定」這個詞，這讓巴奇聽起來不像一個活生生的人，但是他想不到更適切的），所發生的設計上的瑕疵。而根據巴奇進冷凍艙的時間推算，這個瑕疵在他醒過來後一個星期內會發生。  
在問過查帝拉之後，史蒂夫排開了一整個星期的行程，祕密地飛到瓦坎達。

隨著解凍程序的推進，生命儀上開始閃現一些微弱的數字。然後巴奇的臉漸漸的從玻璃窗浮現，接著聽到喀一聲，冷凍艙打開了。碎冰散落一地，寒氣逼人。

在巴奇的日記裡還有一些令史蒂夫忍不住停留的片段。這些日記之所以存在，是巴奇不想自己再忘記任何東西，所以他就連回憶當下的感受都會寫在筆記本上。史蒂夫一開始看的時候總有一種偷窺的罪惡感，但是看到後來總會完全陷在裡面，久久不能自己。尤其當那些關於他們之前曾經的往事被用巴奇的角度來詮釋時。

史蒂夫記得兩年前在昆式飛機上那場失敗的告白，以及當時巴奇的一字一句。當時他不過是想把一直以來的心情告訴他，沒有要求，沒有怨懟，他頂多只期待過巴奇會給他一個擁抱，告訴他知道了，然後他就能對此釋懷。相識這麼久，是朋友或伴侶已經不是那麼重要了，只要巴奇能活著、在他身邊，那他也不奢求什麼。但是巴奇的拒絕讓他措手不及，直到那時他才突然發覺他們錯過了多少時間，而現在，無論是什麼關係，巴奇都不願意再給史蒂夫。那種出於替他著想的自私令史蒂夫感到憤怒，卻不得不承認這就是巴奇。

「早？」史蒂夫解開巴奇身上的金屬禁錮圈，他身上融化的水浸濕了白色的衛生衣，全身都濕漉漉的。  
巴奇瞇起眼睛，因為太久未睜開眼，即使室內的光線也刺痛他的眼睛。  
「史蒂夫？」巴奇的身體冷得直打顫，史蒂夫可以聽到他牙齒相護碰撞的聲音。  
史蒂夫撐住巴奇站不穩的身子，把他扶到一邊的椅子上。巴奇的皮膚很冰涼，凍得起滿了雞皮疙瘩，蒼白得沒有一點血色。  
「感覺怎麼樣？」史蒂夫故作輕鬆。  
巴奇蠕動雙唇，試著想說話，卻只呼出幾口氣。  
「怎麼回事？」巴奇虛弱地倒在沙發上，中心不穩的歪向一邊，他用僅存的那隻手接過史蒂夫遞過來的毛巾，蓋在眼睛上。  
「關於這個⋯⋯我要先跟你道歉，我看了你的日記⋯⋯。」史蒂夫偷瞄喝了一眼巴奇。  
巴奇的臉上蓋著毛巾，看不見表情變化，於是史蒂夫繼續說。  
「然後我發現的一些線索，可能可以解開你身上的暗示。我已經請帝查拉幫這個忙了。」史蒂夫語氣中帶著點詢問。巴奇點了點頭，把毛巾拿下來，眨了眨碧綠色的眼睛。史蒂夫坐到在他身邊，抬頭朝攝影機點了點頭。  
「現在是什麼時候⋯⋯」巴奇的聲音有點含糊。  
「西元2018。」  
「唔，我還以為得更久。」  
「你還想睡？」  
這時門開了。  
「這我倒是不反對。」帝查拉背後跟著幾個披著實驗袍的人走進來。  
「陛下，十分感謝。」史蒂夫從座椅上站起來，巴奇也想跟進，但被查帝拉一個手勢擋了下來。  
其中一個穿著白袍的人抱著一件毛毯走到巴奇身邊，替他披上。  
「多謝了。」巴奇微微地低頭致意。  
穿著實驗袍的人開始替巴奇測量他脈搏及其他身體數值。史蒂夫握住巴奇的手，原本是想舒緩他的緊張，但是巴奇卻感覺沒有一點情緒的波動。只是靜靜地等待著有人跟他解釋現在的情況。  
「巴奇，你應該也有發現，你的記憶回復其實存在週期性。九頭蛇的檔案裡也有類似週期的用藥紀錄。」史蒂夫解釋。

巴奇揉了揉眼睛，看來企圖搞清楚狀況。瓦坎達的科學家及醫生們正在紀錄他身上的數值。  
「巴恩斯先生，根據羅傑斯先生提供的紀錄，下一個記憶週期可能很快就會到來，所以我們想趁這個時候紀錄並比較你身體各方面的狀況。請您每天早晚過來。」  
巴奇低著頭沈默了一下，舔了下嘴唇，抬頭看史蒂夫。  
「那大概⋯⋯是因為發情的關係。」  
所有在場的人都停下了手上的動作。  
幾秒鐘後，第一個恢復反映的是瓦坎達的科學家。  
「加強檢測血液中Omega信息素濃度的變化，測量提高到小數點下三位。其他腦內精神波係數也一併列入紀錄中。」  
其他穿著實驗袍的人馬上開始手上的動作。他們快速地敲打著盤，並從剛才推進來的醫療儀器裡面拿出各種器具在巴奇身上四處感應。  
整場檢測前前後後花了接近兩小時。巴奇一直都很配合，也沒有露出疲態，倒是史蒂夫一直在旁精神緊繃的樣子。

結束後史蒂夫跟巴奇被帶到了客房。客房裡有兩張單人床、衛浴，還有大片的落地窗。對於這樣的安排史蒂夫沒有說什麼，但是他可以察覺到帝查拉小心謹慎。畢竟即使在瓦坎達，還是不能保證巴奇何時會再一次失控。這樣的安排是對史蒂夫的信任，這點讓他無比感謝。

晚餐已經在房間裡了，他們閒聊的一些往事，用完餐時已經接近傍晚。史蒂夫洗了澡，然後巴奇進了浴室。史蒂夫靠在床上，拿出他的書，有一行沒一行地閱讀著，洗澡的水聲不斷分散他的注意力。  
接著浴室的門打開了，水氣蒸騰而出。巴奇光裸著上半身，穿著一條黑色短褲走了出來。他把鬍子刮了，露出乾淨的下巴，髮梢還在滴水，頭上披著毛巾。巴奇一語不發的坐到自己的床上開始擦頭髮。  
「巴奇。」  
巴奇抬起頭給史蒂夫一個疑惑的眼神。  
「我說⋯⋯我看了你的日記。」  
史蒂夫觀察到巴奇肩膀微微的動了一下。他放下書本，起身坐到巴奇的床上。  
「所以你現在要來懺悔嗎？」巴奇挑起一根眉看他。  
「我很抱歉，但我不是想說那個⋯⋯」  
巴奇停下擦頭髮的動作，把毛巾扯下來放在一邊，看著史蒂夫。碧綠色的眼睛映出他焦躁不安的倒影。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯我知道你想說什麼，但你不需要承受這些⋯⋯」  
「我不覺得自己會因此承受什麼。而就算真的是這樣，我也不覺得應該退縮。」  
「現在換成我要向你懺悔了？」巴奇向後坐了一點，企圖拉開兩人的距離。  
「巴克，你知道我不是那個意思。」史蒂夫按耐著性子說，他不希望自己顯得剁剁逼人。  
「你為什麼就是不會放棄，你明明可以有更好的選擇。我們還能是朋友，就跟過去一樣。」  
史蒂夫有些被惹惱了，因為巴奇在說謊，而且一如自己一般冥頑不靈。  
「顧著說我，你自己呢？那些日記⋯⋯」他朝巴奇靠了過去，湊近他的臉頰。巴奇身上聞得到沐浴露的味道，還有洗剛洗完熱水澡微燙的體溫。  
「該死的別提那個！」巴奇撇開頭，手掌扶在自己眼睛上，一副懊悔的樣子。  
「對不起⋯⋯」史蒂夫突然感到一陣羞愧。「但是，我不能裝作沒有看見。而且⋯⋯你也看見了，一切都在好轉。沒有人再因為你受傷⋯⋯」  
巴奇沈默了一下子，看了看玻璃窗中映出的自己。失去左手的肩膀上還包著黑色的皮套。  
史蒂夫不知道巴奇看見的是什麼，但對史蒂夫而言依舊像是奇蹟一樣。那麼多人裡面，就只有巴奇，就那麼剛好的是他陪著史蒂夫到了這個時代。他就像死而復生一樣。為了這個，史蒂夫等了一年又一年，說真的，即使要等一世紀他也不在乎。但是巴奇不願意他等。他不是不能明白，換作是他，或許也會這樣。但是只要還有一點希望，他就不會放棄。他想說服巴奇他們可以的，卻不知道怎麼做。  
史蒂夫張開了唇，勉強想說什麼，卻湊不出字句。巴奇在他眼前，血脈在軀體裡流動著，呼吸著氣息。史蒂夫此刻想，一個擁抱應該是可以被允許的吧  
於是史蒂夫向他靠近了一點，很慢很慢的，巴奇隨時可以逃開的速度。這一段距離是這麼漫長，而史蒂夫卻選擇走下去。這個選擇沒有對錯，他也不允許別人來評斷對錯，史蒂夫承認他是自私的，但即使用掉生命他也不會放手。即使要一次又一次追尋，一次又一次失去，他也不在乎。他的心跟他的意志一樣堅強，即使這次對手是巴奇也一樣。  
終於他碰到他了，巴奇光裸地背貼上史蒂夫的手掌，那一刻有細微的顫抖。  
「史帝⋯⋯」巴奇的聲音輕輕得，帶著慌亂與猶豫。  
終於史帝夫抱住了他。

「你就是學不會逃跑，是嗎？」巴奇的頭靠在史蒂夫的頸窩，低沈的，含糊地說。  
「你說過，會追隨那個布魯可林的，笨到不會逃跑的傻小子不是嗎？」  
巴奇沒有再說話，也沒有回抱他，但是史蒂夫感覺得到他的身體正在逐漸放鬆，或許巴奇會閉上他長長的睫毛，允許自己短暫的休憩。

時間流動著，好像過了很久，史蒂夫只是聽著巴奇規律的呼吸，感受他發熱的體溫。

「史蒂夫，放開我。」最後巴奇輕聲說，而史蒂夫的心冷了下來。  
史蒂夫看著巴奇向後倒在床上，用手遮住眼睛。深棕色的頭髮散在象牙白的枕頭上，  
「史蒂夫，你最好回自己床上去。順便叫那些科學家來。」  
「巴奇，難道⋯⋯」  
「我好像⋯⋯要發情了⋯⋯」巴奇一邊轉過身用被子蓋住身體。「還有什麼話⋯⋯下回再說好嗎？」  
史蒂夫看著巴奇，有些什麼了然於心，他嘴角有了很淡的微笑。  
「好。」他說。


	5. Chapter 5

5、

「⋯⋯」  
「史蒂夫？」  
「是，我是史蒂夫。」  
「你怎麼⋯⋯」  
「我們來標記吧，巴奇。你不是一直很想要嗎？」

巴奇看不清史蒂夫的臉，但他的聲音好像就在耳邊，低沈而縹緲。麥金色的頭髮在眼前朦朦朧朧的閃過，然後藍色的軍服蓋住了他的眼睛。

「史蒂夫？」  
「⋯⋯是我⋯⋯別怕⋯⋯」

有東西在巴奇的頸間打轉，溫軟的、酥酥麻麻的。他的身體很熱，呼吸急促，明顯的正在發情。然後有東西進到了他身體裡。巴奇整個人僵直了，手腳不知怎麼的沒有辦法自由移動，他的腦子亂成一團，很多畫面飛快地閃過。山谷、積雪、鐵鏽味、血，很多很多血。

「放鬆⋯⋯沒事的⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯史蒂夫？」  
「是我。」

不對，有哪裡不對。  
那個溫熱而堅硬的東西在他體內一動也不動，巴奇的身體卻止不住顫抖。他想張嘴說話，卻只能發出幾聲嗚咽，好像有什麼東西堵在嘴裡，有金屬的味道。  
脖子上那股酥麻的觸感停在了動脈的旁邊，然後毫無預警地變成了劇烈的疼痛。  
巴奇叫了出來，大口地喘氣。

不對、有哪裡不對。

脖子上的腺體被刺破，冰涼液體竄了進來，隨著血液飛快地傳遍了全身。同時巴奇腦子裡閃過的訊息開始變得模糊，像是曝光過度的老舊照片，被時間侵蝕殆盡，他彷彿能聽到那啪嗒啪嗒碎裂的聲音。  
巴奇全身被汗水給泡透了，握緊的拳頭因為用力過猛而指節泛白。他的心臟在劇烈地跳動著，有一股危險的感覺在胸口擴張，壓的他喘不過氣。

「好了，你看，沒事的。」  
「史帝⋯⋯」  
「如你所渴望的，我們在一起了。」  
「⋯⋯渴望⋯⋯」  
「渴望。」  
「渴望⋯⋯」  
「страстное желание」

 

⋯⋯

 

燈亮起來，儀器的聲音滴滴答答地響。四周站了六七個高大的身影。  
「歡迎回來，戰士。」亞歷山大．皮爾斯這麼說。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫洗好臉，從臥室走到廚房，看到巴奇正在往鬆餅上淋楓糖。他黑色寬鬆的上衣遮住了短褲，只露出結實的大腿。史蒂夫嚥了一口口水，走上前去。  
巴奇把楓糖罐轉正，溢出的楓糖順著瓶身流下，流到他的手指上。巴奇把手指含進嘴裡，然後那琥珀色的液體就沾在了他嘴角。  
史蒂夫握住巴奇的手，湊上前去吻了他的嘴。  
「早安。」  
「好吃嗎？」巴奇轉身面向史蒂夫靠在流理臺邊，挑起一跟眉毛。  
「我沒嚐清楚味道。」史蒂夫看著巴奇的嘴，而不是楓糖罐。  
巴奇笑著把楓糖罐塞進史蒂夫手裡。「拿去，夠你嚐清楚味道了。」他端著他那份鬆餅走向餐桌，盤子上還有幾顆切好的李子。「旁邊那是你的。」巴奇回頭指了指史蒂夫旁邊那盤鬆餅，跟巴奇的一樣，只是沒淋糖漿。  
史蒂夫隨便擠了點上去，就端著盤子跟上巴奇的腳步。餐桌上已經擺好了兩杯牛奶。  
「藥劑打了嗎？」史蒂夫問。用叉子切下一塊鬆餅送進嘴裡。  
「剛剛打了。」巴奇一邊咀嚼一邊用李子沾起餐盤旁邊的楓糖。「所以你今天最好離我遠點。」他補充。

瓦坎達的科學家發現，控制巴奇的暗示利用的原理接近標記後的精神連結。一般的Omega透過標記的程序記憶特定Alpha的生理特徵及腦波頻率，結合的雙方透過共振達到程度不一的精神連結。九頭蛇則利用洗腦儀器強行使巴奇記住特定的波段，再透過暗語喚起並將精神連結強化至控制的層級。  
而這樣的方式會由於Omega生理的形態的轉變自然出現破綻。由於連結與發情是息息相關的，在尚未標記的情況下，腦內對於共振頻率的渴望也會上升。情況因人而異，而巴奇剛巧屬於反應比較劇烈的那種。  
巴奇本身的生理反應會強到足以干擾精神控制。這時候九頭蛇會他給注射「離汰安」。根據巴奇身體裡殘留的少量藥劑推測，那是一種接近Alpha信息素的假信息素。他會讓巴奇產生標記的錯覺，進而平息干擾。  
瓦坎達的醫生針對這點開發了一種藥物，雖然不能完全消除巴奇腦內對於九頭蛇置入波段的記憶，但是可以時常提醒巴奇的身體，他是「未標記」的狀態。當然，副作用就是接近發情的生理反應。  
藥劑安裝在他們給巴奇新設計的手臂裡面，每隔三個月會自動打進他身體裡。同時，為了避免藥劑衝突，醫生建議最好不要服用信息素抑制劑，至於標記，因為不知道會產生什麼影響，他們被告知在進一步確定之前也最好避免。

「看來我等會兒就得出門了。」史蒂夫掏出手機傳了簡訊給山姆，跟他說自己能在退伍軍人部待到晚上。「要我幫你帶幾瓶運動飲料嗎？」  
「不用了，櫃子裡還多著。」巴奇把最後一口鬆餅塞進嘴裡，起身收拾碗盤。  
史蒂夫見巴奇吃完了，三兩口解決了自己的，也起身跟上他的腳步。他想把握藥效還沒發揮的時候多看看巴奇，不然他一出現反應就會將自己鎖在房間裡，一鎖就是三五天。  
史蒂夫把盤子放進水槽裡，小心地從後面靠上正在洗碗的巴奇，他的體溫已經開始升高了。「我走了。」史蒂夫跟巴奇道別，臨走前輕輕的吻了一下他的後頸。

突然筐啷一聲，巴奇手裡的盤子掉進水槽裡發出巨大的聲響，然後碎成兩半。  
「怎麼了？你還好嗎？」史蒂夫伸手想替巴奇撿水槽裡的碎片，卻被他一把推開。「巴奇？」  
巴奇像是被觸動了什麼開關一樣，突然進入了警戒狀態。雖然只是一瞬間的事，但是史蒂夫確實感受到了。  
「沒事，我只是一時恍神了。」巴奇卻沒事一樣的聳了聳肩，撿起垃圾桶開始收拾破碎的盤子。「你不是要出門了嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯嗯。」史蒂夫不知道該不該發問，但是看巴奇的反應，現在估計不是個好時機。「那⋯⋯我走了。」史蒂夫套上門口衣帽架上的皮外套，走到門邊。巴奇在他身後應了一聲。然後史蒂夫就出門了。

巴奇反常的反應讓史蒂夫一整天都心煩意亂。他們才剛搬回紐約兩個月，一切才剛穩定下來。  
雖然沒有明說，但是他們之間偶而親暱的互動已經成為常態。不過也僅止於此而已。而多虧了史蒂夫那略顯老派的價值觀，他一點也沒有覺得有什麼需要著急的。

直到現在。

「什麼？你們還沒標記啊！？」山姆的音調突然高了起來，嚇的史蒂夫趕緊壓低帽緣。儘管他們在音樂很大聲的酒吧裡，但是難保不會有人注意到。  
「小聲點！山姆，這在30年代沒什麼大不了的。」史蒂夫猛灌了幾口酒好隱藏他的困窘。  
「況且我們才開始交往不到一年。」  
山姆翻了翻白眼。「對喔，我還已為你們已經交往半世紀了。」山姆伸手招來酒保，點了一杯馬丁尼。「來，這我請你，算是紀念偉大的情操。」  
史蒂夫挑起一根眉，納悶了一下山姆究竟是認真的成分多還是調侃的成分多，不過出於禮貌，他還是對山姆和送上酒來的酒保說了聲謝謝。  
「雖然是這麼說，但是我們那時也沒有那麼嚴苛⋯⋯況且巴奇他比較⋯⋯」史蒂夫在心理估量著適當字眼。  
「風流？」山姆接話。  
「呃⋯⋯不太是。」  
「進步？」  
「我不確定那算不算的上是進步。」  
「不拘小節？」  
「有點接近。」  
山姆火了。「隨便，反正我們都知道是那個意思。他泡妞、把妹得心應手，所以亂搞一下也不應該是什麼奇怪的事。」  
「巴奇才不⋯⋯」史蒂夫才想辯解就被山姆以眼神警告，如果還想繼續這個話題最好閉嘴。他只好直接切入正題。「反正⋯⋯我開始覺得可能有什麼其他的原因了。」  
「其他的原因？」山姆喝了一口威士忌，透過波璃杯用他黑白分明的眼睛上下打量史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫覺得臉有些熱。「喔媽的，才不是！我沒有問題好嗎？」他抹了抹臉。  
「生理上還是技術上。」山姆的表情非常的認真，幾乎要讓史蒂夫懷疑他是真的往這個可能性思考。  
「都沒有！我是說⋯⋯生理上。⋯⋯而技術上我也查過資料了，你知道⋯⋯以備不時之需。」史蒂夫說這話的時候全程都用他的手擋住臉，然後開始懷疑他是不是找錯諮詢對象了，或許他應該找娜塔莎？  
「好吧。」山姆終於罷休了。「雖然我並不覺得『查資料』能派上什麼用場。」他像是不說不舒服似的補充，然後才回到話題上。「什麼情況讓你這麼覺得，一定是發生了什麼事。」  
史蒂夫灌了兩口酒。「他似乎對接觸非常緊張。今天早上把盤子摔碎在水槽裡了」  
「你做了什麼？⋯⋯等等，你們進展到哪裡了？」山姆突然有不祥的預感。  
「呃⋯⋯我們會靠在一起看電影。擁抱、接吻⋯⋯」  
「哪一種接吻，喇舌？」  
「什麼？」  
「舌吻，把舌頭伸到對方嘴裡。」山姆開始慶幸他在退伍軍人部培養了絕佳的耐性。  
「呃⋯⋯沒有。」史蒂夫回答，然後克制自己別現在去想那會是什麼樣美好的感覺。「早上他在洗碗的時候我吻了一下他的後頸。就是，呃，腺體的地方。」史蒂夫比劃了一下。「然後他突然把我甩開。」  
「嗯。你從背後靠近他？」山姆開啟了心理諮商師模式。  
「對⋯⋯」史蒂夫看見山姆對他挑起眉。「喔，你是說可能因為這個？」  
「我認識一個從伊拉克回來的小伙子，家裡裝滿了監視錄影器，不時時刻刻盯著自己背後不能安心。天殺該死的創傷壓力症後群有時候就是這樣。」山姆幹掉了他那杯酒，轉頭看向史蒂夫。「他的經歷你比較清楚，有時候得花點時間找找。然後，別期待他有辦法康復。大部分的人都得伴隨著該死的症狀一輩子，。」  
史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，想起他塞在臥室第三格抽屜裡的冬兵檔案。「我明白了。」  
「還有。」山姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，拿起他剩下兩口的馬丁尼遞給他。「別忘了雙管齊下。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

雙管齊下。史蒂夫一邊把打好的羅勒醬汁倒進鍋子裡一面自言自語。巴奇把自己關在房間裡第三天了，如果是處理副作用，今天晚上大概就會出來了。史蒂夫買了杏仁巧克力蛋糕、鮮奶、鮭魚還有新鮮的蔬菜。他趁這三天諮詢了雪倫一下烹飪，順帶也地用廚房空著的時候抽空練習了幾次。  
奶油燉菜已經煮好了，在鍋裡冒著泡。鎖了三天的巴奇鐵定餓壞了。史蒂夫在生鮭魚上灑了胡椒、鹽及一點芥末粉，用錫箔紙包起來放進冷藏。用紅酒燉煮過的甜李子也在裡面。史蒂夫蓋上鍋蓋、關掉火，看了一眼巴奇的臥房門，回到自己的臥室挑了一本書（略過了巴奇的日記及檔案），然後坐到巴奇房門口的地板上，開始閱讀。  
門縫飄出淡淡的香氣，像甜膩的楓糖。史蒂夫發現自己一直停留在書的同一頁上。他合上書，開始留意房裡的動靜，就像他第一次撞見巴奇發情那時候一樣。但是這次房裡面靜悄悄的，一點聲音也沒有。頭幾次史蒂夫還會很擔心巴奇是不是昏迷或是被綁架了，幸好巴奇隔一段時間還是會出來用盥洗室。不過總是直去直回，不跟史蒂夫有任何接觸。

正當史蒂夫一邊打瞌睡一邊想是不是該把燉菜也給放進冰箱裡的時候房門突然打開了。史蒂夫向後倒在地上。  
「⋯⋯晚安？」  
「嗯。」巴奇頭髮凌亂，穿著寬鬆的上衣，滿身是汗，看起來幾天沒睡好了。他瞄了一眼躺在地上的史蒂夫後逕自走向浴室。  
巴奇累壞了，不能怪他。史蒂夫安慰自己。他站起來走到廚房，打開爐子熱燉菜跟平底鍋。然後把冰箱裡的鮭魚拿出來準備。

巴奇出來的時候史蒂夫剛好幫兩人倒好了紅酒。巴奇看起來恢復了點精神，他只穿了件短褲，頭髮在腦後扎成一小撮。他看了看餐桌上的擺設，再看了看史蒂夫。  
「你做的？」  
史蒂夫笑著聳聳肩。「餓嗎？」  
巴奇笑了，在史蒂夫臉上吻了一下。「餓死了。」

晚餐很愉快，食物很棒，巴奇又恢復正常了。史蒂夫走進廚房，打開冰箱，準備拿出杏仁巧克力蛋糕。同時想著怎麼樣緩慢地再進一步。他應該試試更深一點的吻嗎？他在吻他的時候是不是該握住他的手，或摟著他的腰？像那些電影一樣。  
巴奇這時也捧著疊起來的餐盤走進廚房裡，他把髒碗盤放進洗手台。湊到冰箱前的史蒂夫身邊，拿出鮮奶油。  
「發什麼愣？」他問。  
「沒有。」史蒂夫趕緊拿出蛋糕以掩飾緊張。然後他看到巴奇的脖子上有一道小小的疤，只有一個小點而已。但史蒂夫第一次注意到。他很快地聯想到那是注射假信息素時留下的，同時推測脖子可能是巴奇的一項地雷。  
那麼就得從其他的地方開始了，史蒂夫想。他關上冰箱門，伸手摟住巴奇的腰，他小心地控制力道，不要讓巴奇感覺太強硬。巴奇先是退縮了一下，不過很快地放鬆了身體，史蒂夫這才敢摟得緊一點。  
「巴克。」史蒂夫親吻巴奇的臉頰，一邊想等下該怎麼提起，拐彎抹角一直都不是他的行事風格。「吃蛋糕？」  
「史蒂夫？你今天怎麼了？」巴奇疑惑地笑，史蒂夫弄的他有點癢。  
「沒事⋯⋯只是有點擔心你。」史蒂夫放開巴奇，把蛋糕放到桌上，拿出刀子。巴奇阻止了他。  
「別切，就這樣吃吧。記得我們以前都這樣。」巴奇接過史蒂夫手上的刀子，收回刀鞘裡。

蕭條時期很難吃的到蛋糕，只有很重要的時候，例如聖誕節，巴恩斯先生會想辦法弄來一個。這時他們會邀羅傑斯一家共襄盛舉。而蛋糕通常都整塊留給孩子們。晚餐過後，史蒂夫、巴奇跟巴奇的弟妹們一人會獲得一隻叉子，並被賦予消滅蛋糕的任務，他們每次都做得完美又徹底。

巴奇擠了鮮奶油在蛋糕上，拿出兩隻叉子，一隻遞給史蒂夫。「別擔心我，我會沒事的。」他用叉子切了一塊蛋糕放進嘴裡。「⋯⋯需要點時間習慣⋯⋯但是會沒事的，我保證。」  
史蒂夫稍稍感到安心了一點，於是加入了消滅蛋糕的行動。他們拿著蛋糕到沙發那裡坐下，打開電視。史蒂夫把山姆推薦的片子丟進放映機。他們挨得很近，近得史蒂夫聞得到巴奇身上的味道。巧克力蛋糕一下子就被殲滅了，一點戰鬥力都沒有。最終巴奇從史蒂夫嘴角掠奪過最後一抹鮮奶油，然後宣告戰爭勝利。  
史蒂夫將空盤跟叉子放到桌上，回吻巴奇，像剛才一樣摟住他的腰。才第二次，但史蒂夫已經很熟練了。他吻巴奇，不是從前那種淡淡的吻法。他刻意把時間拖長了一點，在每一次巴奇回應之後才更進一步。  
顯然已經沒有人在意電影了。史蒂夫把電視關掉，巴奇沒有抗議。  
巴奇的唇很軟，被吻得有點溼潤。或許他該試試舌頭。史蒂夫想，而這個想法讓他下腹一陣燥熱。史蒂夫不知道這算不算是好現象，不過他應該控制得住自己。  
史蒂夫地伸出舌頭舔了一下巴奇的上唇，他感覺巴奇顫抖了一下，接著他便被粗魯地拉進回吻裡。巴奇的舌頭進了史蒂夫嘴裡，溫熱、靈巧而且濕潤。他們找尋著接吻的頻率，偶爾換氣好讓吻可以持續。史蒂夫不知不覺將巴奇壓到了沙發上。巴奇綁在後腦的頭髮散開了，深褐色的長髪落在米白色的沙發上。  
史蒂夫這時逼自己停下吻，在他繼續下去之前，有件事情必須確定。「巴克⋯⋯」他看著巴奇濕潤的眼睛及雙唇，一字一句的說。「巴克，如果你不舒服，哪怕一點點⋯⋯一定要告訴我，好嗎？」  
「我會的。」巴奇聽完後笑著說，有點急切，但是跟史蒂夫一樣認真。儘管他被史蒂夫吻得有點喘不上氣。「沒事，我準備好了。」他搓揉史蒂夫後腦的短髮，把它們弄的亂糟糟的。

史蒂夫又吻上去了，他小心翼翼地避開腺體的地方，吻上巴奇的喉結跟鎖骨。巴奇發出一聲享受的悶哼，那個聲音讓史蒂夫更硬了。  
巴奇撩起史蒂夫的衣服，雙手摸上他的胸膛。「老天⋯⋯」他低語，往史蒂夫的腰推進，然後伸到身後，探進史蒂夫的內褲裡。史蒂夫撐起身體，讓巴奇掌握他的臀部。當巴奇脫下史蒂夫的褲子，那聳立在眼前巨大的慾望讓他咽了口口水，猶豫全寫在臉上。  
史蒂夫突然一陣困窘。「巴克⋯⋯你隨時可以喊停⋯⋯沒關係的。」史蒂夫低下身子吻他，一邊紅著臉把充血的陰莖塞進褲子裡。看到巴奇看著自己老二的景象簡直讓史蒂夫心臟差點沒法負荷，他第一次懷疑起自己有沒有辦法在任何時候喊停。  
巴奇看著史蒂夫，深吸了幾口氣。「⋯⋯沒問題⋯⋯現在不是發情期，應該沒問題。」  
巴奇的語氣有點顫抖，史蒂夫此時還沒有發現這句話的另一層的意思，只把它單純的解釋為期待。  
史蒂夫點點頭，但還是再三的確認。「⋯⋯你確定嗎？」  
巴奇點點頭，身手摟過史蒂夫的脖子將他拉進。「我確定。」巴奇吻他。  
史蒂夫得到了許可，他摸進了巴奇的內褲裡，那裡發燙的陰莖正在等著他。巴奇發出顫抖地嘆息，身體軟了下來。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯」  
「我在這。」史蒂夫說，吻上巴奇的身體。他退下巴奇的褲子，看他一絲不掛的躺在沙發上，皮膚沁著薄汗，充滿慾望。巴奇用大腿夾住史蒂夫的腰際，緩慢的摩擦。他坐起來，脫下史蒂夫的褲子，讓他再次露出那個漲成紅色的老二，這次巴奇毫不猶豫的吻了上去。史蒂夫雙膝一軟，差點要疊在巴奇身上，他扶住沙發，不可置信得看著巴奇將他的陰莖含進嘴裡。巴奇含的很慢，鮮紅色的唇滑過柔軟的皮膚跟浮起的靜脈，這景象對史蒂夫而言簡直是一種折磨。  
「巴克⋯⋯我的老天⋯⋯」史蒂夫一只手緊抓著沙發靠背，另一隻手扶上巴奇的腦袋。巴奇規律的吞吐著史蒂夫，像一隻乖順的大貓。他的右手握住史蒂夫的根部他含不住的地方，配合著一起滑動。巴奇偶而會試圖吞嚥唾液，而這個收縮喉嚨的動作好幾次讓史蒂夫差點交代在他嘴裡。唾液順著史蒂夫的陰囊留下，沾濕了下體。  
巴奇另一隻手握著自己的陰莖飛快地划動著，金屬手指摩擦皮膚的動作在史蒂夫看來並不是那麼好受。  
「巴克，讓我來幫你。」史蒂夫退出巴奇的嘴，低下身體握住巴奇的老二。「我們一起。」他將巴奇的手擺在自己的慾望上，帶著他一起擼動。  
「哈、哈、史蒂夫。」巴奇閉上眼睛，好看的眉輕輕促了起來。  
史蒂夫傾身吻巴奇的身體，把他立起的乳尖含進嘴裡，同時感受巴奇身體美好的顫抖。感謝上帝，這比史蒂夫所能想像的都要好上幾百倍。  
巴奇的左手攀著史蒂夫的背，仰頭艱難的呼吸。他覺得頭很暈、身體發熱。這不是他第一次跟別人互擼，但之前的感覺比較像是在幫彼此解決慾望困擾。這次不一樣，史蒂夫溫熱的、帶著厚繭的手真的在他的老二上。  
「巴克⋯⋯你濕了。」史蒂夫在將手伸到巴奇股間的時候在他耳邊這麼說，好像在做偵察報告。  
巴奇顫抖了一下，而史蒂夫察覺到了。「嘿，沒事的。」他說，然後放進一根手指。巴奇收縮了一下，反射性的夾住史蒂夫。  
「史蒂夫、讓我看著你。」巴奇把史蒂夫從自己胸膛拉起來，推到眼前。  
史蒂夫發現巴奇似乎很緊張。他的瞳孔顫動著，呼吸紊亂，睜著大眼望著史蒂夫。史蒂夫放慢了速度，滑進第二根手指，抽插了幾下，仔細觀察巴奇的表情。巴奇正努力呼吸。  
「還好嗎？」史蒂夫有點擔心，但是巴奇對他點點頭。  
「我很好，繼續，我確定我想要這個。」  
史蒂夫放進了第三根手指，然後第四根。他小心翼翼的摸索著巴奇發燙的身體，往前列腺的方向尋找按壓。當位置正確的時候巴奇發出了顫抖的嗚咽，他流很多的汗，頭髮都凝成一束束的貼在臉上，看起來有點失神。這應該是好現象。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯可以了。」巴奇低聲說，聲音軟軟的、低沈而含糊，充滿了情慾。  
史蒂夫傾身抬起巴奇的大腿，將慾望底在穴口緩緩地挺進。巴奇的身體酥軟，熱得像剛出爐不久的戚風蛋糕。他的汗散發著賀爾蒙的味道，香氣氤氳。  
史蒂夫被那個香氣吸引了，他低下身來吻巴奇，將他的身體整個壓在沙發上，同時勃起的陰莖整個擠進了他的身體裡。巴奇倒抽了一口氣，身體開始劇烈的收縮。  
「痛嗎？」史蒂夫一邊問，但是他沒有聽清楚巴奇嗚咽了什麼。感官被什麼難以抗拒的東西佔領了，他陷在與巴奇肉體接觸的快感裡，循著身體裡的慾望向巴奇索求。他吻巴奇的鎖骨，然後是脖子，最後來到那個香氣四溢的地方。  
「史蒂夫、有點奇怪⋯⋯」巴奇開始扭動身體掙扎。  
「沒事的，我在這。」史蒂夫溫柔地說。「適應好了告訴我。」  
巴奇的身體因為掙扎的動作一直往沙發的邊緣滑動，就在兩個人幾乎要一同摔下沙發的時候史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的手，將他拉了上來。他把巴奇的手按在腰際，防止他再滑下去。他壓住巴奇的身體，頭埋在他的頸窩，貪婪的吸著、親吻那個散發著楓糖氣味的地方。  
「不對、這不對！」巴奇突然慌亂的呢喃了起來，他奮力地掙扎，從史蒂夫的控制中騰出了左手。  
「呃！」史蒂夫突然感到腹部一陣重擊，瞳孔收縮，血腥味湧進了嘴裡。「怎麼了⋯⋯？」他撐起身子，發現巴奇正朝他一拳揮了過來，趕緊閃開。「巴奇？」史蒂夫這時才意識到那股香氣，那毫無疑問是發情的味道。但是他沒時間想為什麼了，因為巴奇再一次朝他攻擊過來。史蒂夫很快地往後退，滑出了巴奇的身體。  
巴奇的眼神恍惚，嘴裡不斷的在碎碎唸著什麼。「⋯⋯你這卑鄙的⋯⋯」  
「怎麼了！巴奇！我是史蒂夫！」史蒂夫飛快的閃躲巴奇的攻擊，同時企圖搞清楚狀況。在幾次來回之後他終於抓住了巴奇的手。巴奇卻利用這點奮力將史蒂夫堆倒在沙發上，另一隻手抓起桌上的叉子就直往史蒂夫的臉上刺過去。  
「巴克！」史蒂夫大喊，同時抓住巴奇的手讓它偏離了方向，但叉子依舊在他左臉上畫出了一道血痕。現在叉子直直的插進沙發裡，只露出後半截。  
巴奇的攻擊終於停了下來，他看著史蒂夫，呼吸很快，快的像是要窒息一樣。碧綠色的眼睛從混亂轉成疑惑，然後是深深的懊悔與恐懼。  
巴奇放開握著叉子的手，摸了一下史蒂夫的傷口，然後愣愣的看著手上的血跡。  
「巴克，沒事了。」史蒂夫的心跳飛快，對於剛才發生的事絲毫沒有一點頭緒，但是他知道巴奇現在很危險，可能比剛才還要危險。  
「我⋯⋯」巴奇支吾著吐不出一個完整的單詞。  
「沒事、我沒事。」史蒂夫不知道該怎麼辦，只好一直說著自己沒事。他想伸手觸碰巴奇的臉，因為他的眼匡現在漲得通紅，看起來很疼。但是當他的指尖要觸碰到巴奇顫抖的臉的時候，巴奇猛然躲開了。  
他飛快地跳下沙發，衝進臥房裡，碰地一聲關上房門。


	6. Chapter 6

6、

房間裡沒有開燈，窗簾也拉得緊緊的。巴奇分不清楚現在是夜晚、是清晨、亦或已經日正當中。他披著一條薄毯，靠在離門邊最遠的角落。門外一點聲音也沒有，但他知道史蒂夫就在門的後面，沒有為什麼，他就是知道。  
他知道九頭蛇對他做的那些事會留下影響。他對史蒂夫跟醫生說那些跟著離太安流進身體裡的嗎啡是為了止痛，但是他很清楚知道不是，九頭蛇不會在乎一個機器是否疼痛，他們唯一的目的是讓他產生幻覺。欺騙一個Omega的身體很容易，假的Alpha信息素就可以搞定了。欺騙一個人的心智卻很難，九頭蛇太知道了，所以他沒有試著這麼做。他們讓他自己欺騙自己。讓他自己製造出那些罪惡卻甜美的幻覺，最終自嚐惡果。  
現在一切都成真了，但是那些與史蒂夫的接觸，親暱的話語、哪怕一個微笑與撫觸，都在他心裡累積著不安。不斷提醒他那些實在太過美好，所以不可能是真實的。等到他醒來，四周又會是冰冷的儀器及操著不同語言的科學家、士兵跟指揮官。  
巴奇不知道自己什麼時候會好，或者有沒有痊癒的可能。所以面對史蒂夫，他只能戰戰兢兢的走一步算一步。從前的他多想對史蒂夫做些下流的事，但現在他卻一個純潔的吻都令他感到害怕，想起來真是諷刺。

熱潮早就過去了，身下的液體也被巴奇清的乾乾淨淨。但是史蒂夫留在身體裡的感覺卻一直揮之不去，而且充滿了算計與危險的味道。巴奇太大意了，當史蒂夫小心翼翼的試探他的時候他就放棄了防衛，以為自己分得清現實與幻覺，結果就是差點害死史蒂夫。

在沈默了大把小時之後，史蒂夫的聲音隱隱約約地隔著門傳來。「巴奇⋯⋯你好點了嗎？要不要弄你的早餐？」於是巴奇知道現在是早上了。  
門縫下的陰影隨著聲音出現。接著史蒂夫似乎背靠著門滑落，坐到地上。那讓巴奇想到很久以前那一次發情，那一次史蒂夫闖進了他家，也是靜靜的坐在門外，問他怎麼樣了、需不需要水。  
巴奇盯著門縫的陰影，它在那裡一動也不動。一種要回些什麼話的壓力擒住了他，他焦慮的舔著嘴唇，眼睛茫然的轉著。  
「⋯⋯給我點時間。」巴奇從喉嚨擠出了點聲音，細微又沙啞。  
史蒂夫沈默了片刻，說了聲「好。」但是看來沒有想要移動腳步的意思。  
這讓巴奇更加焦躁了，他握緊了拳頭，環視整個房間，然後他發現自己正在思考如果必須離開的話該帶些什麼東西。他不能再讓史蒂夫身陷危險，他們也經不起一次次的嘗試。如果想維持這段關係，巴奇需要自己搞清楚哪些是觸發點，然後克服它們。這或許要花幾個月，甚至更久。而如果他永遠恢復不了——他必須把這個可能性考慮進去。——那他會回來告訴史蒂夫，為了兩個人著想，他們必須結束。史蒂夫是時候去找一個合格的伴侶了，一個可以結合的Omega。而如果他願意，他們可以做回朋友。

巴奇站了起來，維持不動讓他全身的關節都在發酸。他盡所能無聲地拿出背包，撿起床頭的筆記本胡亂塞進去。筆記本還有一些在史蒂夫房裡，不過不要緊，他可以偷出來。接著只需要幾天份的乾糧和水就能行了。他在腦裡規劃著逃亡的路線，想到幾個過去曾經待過的區域可以試試。  
備好了背包後，他走到門邊坐了下來，彷彿面對坐在門外的史蒂夫。在離開前，有些事情他必須跟史蒂夫解釋。然後他會走地悄然無聲。  
多虧史蒂夫奉行的那種老式的紳士，他不會打開一個正在發情的Omega的房門。等他發現巴奇離開或許已經是兩三天後的事了。

「史蒂夫？」巴奇面對著門板。  
「我在。」史蒂夫的回答跟他們還是青少年那時一樣。這讓巴奇止不住微笑。  
「有件事我沒告訴你。」巴奇舔了舔唇，將要坦露的事實讓他此刻心情非常複雜。「那些假的Alpha信息素⋯⋯他們讓我以為那是你。」  
巴奇等了一下，門後的史蒂夫沒有回應。所以他繼續說。「我不太記得他們是怎麼做的了，因為每次我意識都很模糊。現在看來大概是用嗎啡。我只記得我動不了，然後你出現了。你進到我身體裡，然後我們標記彼此。」巴奇講到這裡頓時覺得口乾舌燥。  
「那不是你的錯。」史蒂夫這次回的很快。  
「我知道。」巴奇輕笑，他早料到史蒂夫會這麼說。「但是這個影響還是在，而且不只是熱潮期。我⋯⋯很抱歉沒有早點告訴你，但是很有可能⋯⋯」  
「我們不該就這麼放棄。」史蒂夫搶了話，他很少這麼做。  
「我知道。」巴奇耐著性子。「但是這需要時間。而且⋯⋯我不認為你有辦法幫的上忙。」  
史蒂夫又再次沈默，巴奇知道他在消化訊息，並想辦法反駁自己。  
「或許有。」史蒂夫最後說。「而就算真的沒有⋯⋯你知道我會等你。」  
巴奇微笑。「我知道。」然後他站了起來，背上背包。  
我會回來的。巴奇在心裡對史蒂夫說。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

從傍晚到天亮，史蒂夫都茫然的坐在門外。巴奇的房內依舊一點動靜都沒有。史蒂夫想敲門問，卻又怕他睡了，或者還在發情。  
這段時間倒是讓他能冷靜的回想發生的事。巴奇看起來就像是被觸動了什麼一樣，變得憤怒且惶恐。史蒂夫記得那時候他抓住了巴奇的手，防止他從沙發上滑下去。會是在那時讓他想起自己被束縛在洗腦儀器上嗎？還是他親吻他頸子的時候讓他回想起生命受到威脅的時候。又或者是當他進入他⋯⋯  
「強暴」這個字眼毫無預警地竄進了史蒂夫的腦海，一瞬間凍結了他的血液。它或許不比鞭打或人體實驗來的對肉體造成永久的傷害，但是它是一種極端的羞辱，一種完全的支配權的象徵。或許這才是巴奇從未更進一步的碰觸他的原因。  
史蒂夫開始瘋狂的回想它所閱讀的那些巴奇的日記及資料，但是想不起半點類似的紀錄。其實史蒂夫心裡明白，他不可能漏掉這麼重要的訊息的。那或許那段回憶真的太難熬了，巴奇連寫都不願意寫，或者他下意識地將它遺忘。  
史蒂夫坐立難安，連指尖都在顫抖。恐懼、心疼、手足無措佔滿了他的胸口，他必須做點什麼。於是他站起來，走進門邊，深吸了一口氣，讓自己說出的話不要帶著顫抖。

「巴奇⋯⋯你好點了嗎？要不要弄你的早餐？」史蒂夫等著回應，突然非常害怕巴奇是不是已經不在門的後面了，他是不是會再一次就這樣消失在自己的世界裡。  
半晌，巴奇低啞憔悴的聲音從裡面傳來。「⋯⋯給我點時間。」  
史蒂夫鬆了一口氣。至少巴奇還在那裡。  
但是然後呢。史蒂夫不知道該怎麼做，只輕輕得說了聲「好。」他背靠著門版滑了下來，頹然坐在地上。這讓他想到很久以前，他第一次遇到巴奇發情的時候。那時候他對情感或者情慾之類的東西還很模糊，而門板背後巴奇濃重的呼吸聲一次次讓他更加困惑。那是第一次他對巴奇的友情產生了動搖，但是他從未說出口。

一段時間之後，巴奇開口了。「史蒂夫？」這次他的聲音變得比較清晰。  
「我在。」史蒂夫說。  
「有件事我沒告訴你。」巴奇聽起來有些猶豫。而史蒂夫顫顫地吸了一口氣。雖然是在這種情況下，但他多少有點慶幸巴奇願意告訴他了。  
巴奇聲音很含糊，史蒂夫幾乎要將耳朵貼在門上才能聽得見。「那些假的Alpha信息素⋯⋯他們讓我以為那是你。我不太記得他們是怎麼做的了，因為每次意識都很模糊。現在看來大概是用嗎啡。我只記得我動不了，然後你出現了。你進到我身體裡，然後我們⋯⋯標記彼此。」  
「那不是你的錯。」史蒂夫的嘴先了大腦一步。他同時在兩種複雜的情緒裡面，一方面慶幸事情沒有他想的那麼糟，另一方面卻也明白了巴奇所有反常的反應都是因為自己。  
巴奇似乎早料到他會這麼說了。「我知道。但是這個影響還是在，而且不只是熱潮期。我⋯⋯很抱歉沒有早點告訴你，但是很有可能⋯⋯」  
「我們不該就這麼放棄。」史蒂夫想都沒想就打斷了巴奇要說的話，他討厭巴奇什麼都不和他商量就擅自把他排除在外。  
「但是這需要時間。而且⋯⋯我不認為你有辦法幫的上忙。」  
史蒂夫不能否認巴奇是對的。他沒有做什麼，但巴奇心裡卻成了近似於加害者的角色。「或許有。而就算真的沒有⋯⋯你知道我會等你。」史蒂夫仰頭看向窗外，那裡天剛泛白，清晨的水氣讓地平線籠罩在白色的霧靄中。

有時候他會想，是不是他撞見巴奇發情的時間太早，或者太不巧了。如果再晚幾年，他或許就會有開門進去的勇氣。或者二戰的時候，他會跟著巴奇留在那間狹小的更衣室裡。或者他在前往西伯利亞的昆式噴射機上會不顧一切的吻他。他曾經有無數的機會。  
想到這裡史蒂夫站了起來。他突然覺得過去的一切都太愚蠢了，他們早該是彼此的，而不是總是隔著一扇門的距離。如果現在他不跨過這扇門，那還要多少消耗多少生命，浪費多少上帝給他們的機會？  
即使他們永遠不能像兩個相愛的人一樣擁抱彼此，那又怎麼樣？他無法再對其他人產生這樣的感情了。只要巴奇願意和他待在一起，標記也好、連結也罷，他可以都不要。  
史蒂夫猛然打開了門，菱形的光照進陰暗的房裡。他看見巴奇穿帶著外套及鴨舌帽，背上背著看起來沈甸甸的背包。 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇還沒來的及反應過來就被快步走進房間的史蒂夫抓住了手腕，他想甩開，卻被史蒂夫按住了他的肩膀，巴奇低下身體想掙脫，反而被史蒂夫順勢一個轉身釘在了地上。他抽出一隻手朝史蒂夫一拳揮過去，被接個正著。巴奇於是改變方向把他往旁邊甩開，趁史蒂夫跌倒在地的時候抓起背包就往窗戶衝過去。才剛打開窗就被拉住外套摔到床上。該死的連帽外套。  
史蒂夫跳上床，用被子矇住巴奇的視線。巴奇用俄語罵了幾聲髒話， 金屬的左手一把撕開棉被，棉絮四處飄散。史蒂夫的膝蓋壓在巴奇的肩膀上，痛得巴奇發出一聲悶哼，雙手被壓得酸軟無力。左手被史蒂夫舉起，彎向一個奇異的角度，關節處在他耳邊發出金屬摩擦的刺耳聲音，巴奇用力地用膝蓋頂撞史蒂夫的背，史蒂夫發出幾聲吃痛的悶哼，卻無動於衷。一陣胡亂的掙扎後巴奇發現自己雙手被撕碎的棉被纏成了一團，角度讓他難以施力，被史蒂夫輕易的壓制在自己頭頂。  
「媽的、操、史蒂夫，你得聽我說⋯⋯」巴奇扭過身來，恰好對上史蒂夫的視線。話還沒說完，眼前的景象卻讓他一時語塞。史蒂夫喘著氣，金髮混著汗水貼在前額上，眉間皺成一團，海水一般的藍色的眼睛直盯著他，流光閃動，眼裏說不清是悲傷還是憤怒的情緒。巴奇感覺掐住自己的手又收緊了一些。  
「我就這麼不值得你信任嗎？」史蒂夫一字一句，說得清楚而緩慢，像在對懞懂的孩子說話。  
巴奇覺得自己的喉嚨收緊了一些，他徒勞得咽了咽口水，看著史蒂夫臉上那道剛要開始癒合的血痕，許久才擠得出字句。「我不能冒這個險，我差點把你⋯⋯」  
「我也不能。」史蒂夫堅定的說。「會有辦法的，不能⋯」  
「我沒有要放棄。」巴奇搶話。「只是在確定安全以前應該⋯」  
「我說。」史蒂夫大聲蓋過巴奇的聲音。「我說『我們』不該就這麼放棄。」

巴奇沈默了。史蒂夫的聲音就這樣一直迴盪在凌亂的臥室裡。巴奇盯著史蒂夫，看著他用那雙彷彿可以看穿一切的眼睛看著自己。房間的燈光很暗，只有清晨稀薄的太陽透過出窗簾散進來。周遭鏡得聽得到兩個人的呼吸。

許久之後，史蒂夫說話了。「對不起。」他說，緩慢地眨了一下眼睛，輕輕地放開巴奇，幫他解開手上的束縛。  
巴奇的瞳孔微微的收縮。這不是他預想或聽到的。這一句道歉來得太突然，讓巴奇無從明白它為的是什麼。  
史蒂夫起身坐到床邊，背對著他。把臉埋在手掌心裡。「如果這是你的選擇，那你就走吧。」他輕輕地說，輕得一陣風就能將他的聲音隱沒，卻像是要花盡全身的力氣一樣帶著輕微的顫抖。  
巴奇撐起身體靠在床頭。肩膀及手還在隱隱作痛。  
史蒂夫沒有回頭，他維持著那個姿勢繼續說。「我知道有些事情是勉強不來的，這不是誰的錯，它就這麼發生了。但是如果可能的話⋯⋯我是說，如果你願意的話。我們可以不必要像其他人那樣。平平淡淡的很好，有你在我身邊就足夠好了。即使我們不能擁有別人所能擁有的，只要能有你⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫噤聲了，他龐大的背影向前傾了一些。巴奇手腳冰涼，心卻在劇烈地跳著。他緩緩地下床，小心不動到史蒂夫。他走到那個他愛的人面前，蹲下來看著他。  
史蒂夫在哭。即使他把臉埋在手掌裡，淚水依舊從順著指縫流了下來。那是巴奇第一次看到史蒂夫的眼淚。然後他有生以來從沒那麼痛恨自己過。他總是想著史蒂夫值得什麼，卻沒問過他要的是什麼。  
「史蒂夫。」巴奇抬起他那隻仍在酸麻的手，試圖移開史蒂夫摀住臉的手。「嘿，史蒂夫，看著我。」巴奇扳了扳史蒂夫頑強的手指，它才不情願地移開一些。  
史蒂夫的眼睛有些紅，眼匡還濕潤著。  
「我不是要放棄。我只是希望⋯⋯不要再發生昨天那樣的事。」巴奇用力的抹史蒂夫的臉，把上面的眼淚都抹掉。然後，他猶豫了一下，親吻他的眼角。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，把眼淚都給抹在袖子上。「你能先找我商量。不需要這樣不告而別。」  
「對不起⋯⋯但是我不能相信自己。」巴奇沒有辦法說他這麼做是不想讓史蒂夫有所期待，等待太漫長，而且依照史蒂夫的個性，他會一直等下去。而如果他不告而別，或許有一天史蒂夫能遇到另一個更值得他的人。  
「所以你還是不能留下來？」史蒂夫的臉貼在巴奇的手掌上，他睜著眼睛看他。巴奇知道他在要求一個簡單明確的答案。  
「我、」  
突然史蒂夫的手機響了，聲音從房間外傳近來，打斷了他們的對話。  
「是帝查拉。」史蒂夫說，他用眼神詢問了巴奇。  
「去吧，我等你。」巴奇坐到床上，看著史蒂夫走出臥室，看他在門口再次回頭確定巴奇還在那兒。

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「我們一開始就有考慮過這個選項了，只差沒有針對這個假設做過詳細的分析。但現在我們可以帶著自信建議巴恩斯先生尋找一個標記對象。透過與該對象的精神連結阻斷九頭蛇植入的指令。該對象最好有強大的精神力，避免標記過程中產生的波段碰撞導致他精神損傷、甚至崩潰。不過如果巴恩斯先生希望我們繼續提供藥劑，那我們也不會勉強。但是容我提醒，施用藥劑依舊存在風險。」史蒂夫語畢，看著表情複雜的巴奇。  
「他是這麼說的？」巴奇吞下一片培根，睜大了眼看史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫點點頭。雖然他省略了最後那句顯然頗具爭議的「一切依照巴恩斯先生的意願，強迫不是瓦坎達的作風。」以及在視訊通話提到「強大的精神力」的時候帝查拉充滿暗示的眼神。  
坐在對面的巴奇正盯著他的空牛奶杯陷入沈思。雖然這個建議來的有些突然，不過史蒂夫卻很慶幸這至少讓巴奇重新考慮他的去留，所以他們才能坐在這裡吃早餐。  
史蒂夫起身幫巴奇到了牛奶。巴奇盯著空的牛奶杯再次倒滿，直到史蒂夫坐回他對面才遲鈍的說了句謝謝。  
巴奇嘆了口氣，往後仰靠在椅背上，揉了揉眼睛。  
「還是同一個問題。」史蒂夫說。  
「我知道，我只是在感嘆為什麼標記會變成這麼不浪漫的事。」  
史蒂夫輕笑了兩聲。「不過這確實是一勞永逸的辦法。」  
巴奇拿起牛奶來喝，但眼睛一直盯的史蒂夫。史蒂夫知道他是在說「但這太危險了。」  
確實，巴奇不知道什麼情況下會失控。但束縛又會造成他的恐慌。而且，雖然很孩子氣，史蒂夫還是希望他們的標記能成為一個美好的回憶。  
「如果由你來主導呢？」  
「不行，這個風險太大，要是我一失控⋯⋯」  
他們又陷入了沈默。

「那要不要試試我的做法。反正只要我們小心一點，藥劑也還是有用。暫時維持現在的模式，我們慢慢來。」  
「那可能會需要很久，也可能永遠都⋯⋯」  
「我知道。」史蒂夫停下來，拉過巴奇的手。他想巴奇應該知道他的意思。  
巴奇看著他們交疊的手。低下頭。「你是想說我這輩子就別想離開你了是嗎？」  
「我是在說，時間還多著，我們等等無妨。」史蒂夫站起來早到巴奇旁邊，低下身來親吻他的額頭。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

他們很快形成的一種默契，在平常不會跟彼此提起這件事。史蒂夫也不再企圖試探，而是讓巴奇自己決定該到哪裡。「這時候我們最能做的，就是尊重他復原的速度。那是一種重新奪回對自己掌控權的練習。」山姆是這麼對史蒂夫說的。  
不過當巴奇某一天主動拖著床墊及枕頭出現在史蒂夫臥房的時候，他還是高興得忘了分寸，將他一把抱在懷裡。巴奇把床墊放在離史蒂夫的床最遠的角落，偶而會睡在那裡。  
史蒂夫發現巴奇變得時常問自己時間，而且是詳細的時間，他會確認年份、季節、日期以及時間。史蒂夫知道這是他在嘗試與過去切割。所以他總會順口加上巴奇從冷凍艙出來了多少時間。

聖誕節的時候史蒂夫買了巧克力蛋糕。從上次那場意外之後他第一次買巧克力蛋糕。那晚他們破例喝了點酒、在聖誕樹旁跳舞。巴奇抓著史蒂夫的手讓他從背後摟住自己，史蒂夫將頭輕輕地靠在巴奇的肩上，讓他柔軟的頭髮摩擦自己的臉頰。史蒂夫從落地窗看見巴奇正盯著自己的倒影，不斷的在舔嘴唇。於是他放開他，幫他把頭髮扎起來。他說「別急，我們慢慢來。」  
半夜的時候史蒂夫醒了過來，發現巴奇縮在自己床的一角，裹著被子在黑暗裡看他。  
「想過來嗎？」史蒂夫輕聲說，他拉開被子。巴奇看著他好一會兒，搖搖頭。  
「他們放東西在我身體裡。」巴奇輕輕地說。「我沒辦法控制⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫坐起來，在他自己的那個角落聽著。  
「他們從宣傳影片裡面節錄了你的聲音。重新排列組合。那聽起來詭異極了。但是我還是⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫忍下一股想去撥弄巴奇頭髮的衝動。「那些都過去了。」他說。  
「我知道。」巴奇說。「我知道。」

巴奇常常重複說相同的回憶，而史蒂夫只是一遍遍地說。「都過去了。」  
六個月後，巴奇爬上了史蒂夫的床。他們短暫的接吻，然後入睡。

巴奇依舊在發情的時候把自己關在房裡。因為藥劑干擾的關係，他的發情週期越來越不穩定，這讓史蒂夫時常措手不及。不過現在巴奇讓他替他準備食物了。這其實說不上是什麼進步，可能只是為了讓史蒂夫確定他在房裡，圖個安心。

有一晚他們睡在一起，隔天史蒂夫醒來時發現巴奇跟被子都消失了，起床後發現被子在洗衣機裡。  
「呃、你晨勃了⋯⋯」巴奇一邊把炒蛋分成兩碟，一邊支支吾吾地解釋。「我也⋯⋯所以我就看著你的臉給自己⋯⋯」  
「喔我懂了。」史蒂夫及時地回話避免了尷尬，他轉身從冰箱拿出牛奶，倒了兩杯，考慮了一下，將其中一杯遞給巴奇。「其實你可以叫醒我，讓我幫你。」史蒂夫刻意用無關緊要的語氣說。  
「呃、我不覺得這是個好主意⋯⋯」巴奇接過牛奶，把自己的那份早餐端向餐桌。  
「怎麼了？你的幻想裡包含這個？」  
巴奇轉過頭看他，史蒂夫喝了口牛奶，挑了挑眉。

當天晚上巴奇射在史蒂夫嘴裡，而史蒂夫在那之後躲進了浴室。

有一次史蒂夫任務回來，看見巴奇呆呆的坐在沙發上，神情茫然地盯著另一個位子。  
「怎麼了？」史蒂夫小心的走過去。  
「我看見你死了。就在這裡。」巴奇冷靜的說。他的手放在沙發上，沙發已經換過皮套，叉子造成的破損已經不見了。「你全身是血，喉嚨上插著那把叉子。」  
史蒂夫不知道該說什麼，他脫下手套，想拍拍巴奇的肩膀，巴奇卻先一步站了起來，走向他的臥房。  
「那沒有發生。」史蒂夫在他要進房門前喊出這句話。  
巴奇的動作頓了一下，沒有回頭。  
「我知道。」他說。然後走進房間，關上了門。

就像在跳舞一樣，進進退退，看似在原地打轉，但曲子仍然在進行著。有時候默契好的渾然天成，有時候會踩著對方的腳。  
從擁抱開始練習，接著是傾訴、然後親吻、愛撫。一遍遍地練習去習慣傷痛、學會寬恕自己、重新感受身體的主控權，然後認知到當下與過去的不同。雖然緩慢，但是溫柔而堅定。

「準備好了嗎？」史蒂夫在門口朝屋內喊聲。他低頭看了看錶，19：45。娜塔莎叮嚀他們最晚八點得到派對現場。  
「好了。」巴奇穿著黑色的襯衫，下襬收進牛仔褲裡，頭髮在背後扎成一個小馬尾。  
「你看起來⋯⋯」  
「帥極了，我知道。」巴奇輕快地走到史蒂夫旁邊，在蹲下去穿鞋前對史蒂夫勾了勾嘴角。  
「混蛋。」史蒂夫雙手插著腰站在一旁等巴奇穿好鞋。  
巴奇直起身來，發現史蒂夫盯著他看。「好啦，我知道你想吻我。來吧。」  
史蒂夫無奈的笑了笑，摟過巴奇的腰吻他。

他們出了家門，走到機車旁，史蒂夫把安全帽拋給巴奇。  
「明天的飛機是幾點？」巴奇俐落的接住安全帽，順口問了句。  
「6點半。」史蒂夫跨上機車。

巴奇手臂裡的藥劑用完了，為了安全起見，他們明天得去一趟瓦坎達。但今天他們要先去一場慶功派對。不知道從什麼時候開始的默契，比較艱巨的任務之後總會有派對。由於巴奇是最近才加入層級較高的任務，所以這是他第一次參加。

當史蒂夫跟巴奇抵達的時候派對現場爆出了一陣歡呼。山姆對著酒保大喊馬丁尼跟威士忌。娜塔莎湊過來指責史蒂夫的姍姍來遲，不過或許因為布魯斯難得的出席，她看上去並沒有太生氣。  
「寄給你的東西收到了嗎？」娜塔莎湊到史蒂夫耳邊小聲的說。  
「娜塔，我不認為那是個好主意。」史蒂夫低聲說。  
「不試試怎麼知道？」娜塔莎朝笑著史蒂夫眨了一下眼睛。「我覺得他準備好了。」  
這時幾個新進的特工過來要求與史蒂夫合照，史蒂夫禮貌地答應了。拍完後巴奇跟山姆拿著兩杯酒走過來。  
「隨時都要做公關啊。」巴奇把史蒂夫的酒遞給他。後者無奈的聳了聳肩。  
「你該看看聽到美國隊長還沒有標記對象的時候那些特工的反應，都跟瘋了一樣。我跟他們說『小心點小妞，冬日戰士可能正拿槍指著妳。』」  
「我不會。」  
「根本沒那個必要。」史蒂夫跟巴奇碰了碰杯子，為他們剛才閃了山姆一臉做慶祝。

酒美味極了，音樂也很棒。史蒂夫難得看巴奇在這樣的場合那麼放鬆。他喝了幾杯酒，喝的臉都紅了。即使過了那麼多年，巴奇還是很受歡迎。他才出現幾十分鐘，就有一群人邀他一起喝酒。巴奇朝史蒂夫看了一眼，史蒂夫抬起酒杯，用嘴型跟他說「去吧，待會見。」  
「不錯啊。」山姆站到史蒂夫身邊。「他以前就這樣？」  
「巴奇一直很受歡迎。」史蒂夫聳聳肩。  
「現在看起來也是。」山姆喝了口酒，找了個沒客滿沙發，其餘的人很高興地挪出了兩個相鄰的空位給他跟史蒂夫。  
「你們看起來挺順利的。」山姆說。  
「我不確定⋯⋯」  
「相信我，你們是我見過最有耐心的人了。雖然我覺得你們能再大膽一點。」  
史蒂夫笑了笑。知道的人都這麼說，但是他不想給巴奇壓力。  
幾個特工看見史蒂夫便湊了過來，服務生看見這裡人多，就端來了幾杯酒。一時之間史蒂夫就被來請教的、來交朋友的、跟只是來湊熱鬧的人給團團圍住了。  
「看來你也不錯嘛。」山姆給了史蒂夫一個攢許的眼神。  
史蒂夫只是聳聳肩。

派對進行著，突然燈光一下子暗了下來。  
「跳舞時間！」二樓的舞池傳來主持人的吼聲。然後人群也跟著歡呼起舞。  
山姆被幾個女孩簇擁著，興高采烈地往舞池出發，同行的幾個人企圖拉上史蒂夫。史蒂夫招架不住便被他們一同拉了去。經過吧檯的時候他聞到了一股熟悉的甜味。  
「今天有供應楓糖點心？」史蒂夫停下來問酒保。打算如果有的話等下告訴巴奇一聲，他喜歡楓糖。但是酒保疑惑地搖了搖頭。  
突然史蒂夫明白了，那不是點心的味道。他拋下山姆他們，回頭鑽進人群裡，一邊喊巴奇的名字。但是音樂很大聲，他的喊叫幾乎被淹沒在節奏裡。最後他找到邀巴奇喝酒的那幾個人。  
「他在哪？」史蒂夫氣喘吁吁地問。  
「巴奇嗎？剛走了，好像不太舒服。」  
「去哪了？」  
「朝門口走過去了。」那個人指了指入口。  
史蒂夫匆忙道了謝就往入口跑去，他穿過人群，無暇回應沿路喊他名字的人。  
出了大門，史蒂夫往他們停車的小巷子拐過去，整好看見巴奇戴上安全帽。狹窄的巷子裡都是巴奇清甜的味道。  
「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫三兩步衝到巴奇身邊。  
巴奇退了兩步，拉開與史蒂夫的距離。「沒事，只是快發情了，得趕快回去。」巴奇的聲音軟軟的，感覺正在忍耐。  
「我載你吧？」史蒂夫拿過自己車上的安全帽。  
「不必啦，難得的派對，你快回去吧。」巴奇掏出鑰匙，在鑰匙孔旁戳了好幾次都沒能戳進去。  
史蒂夫一把搶過鑰匙，發動機車。  
「那你的車怎麼辦？」巴奇看著史蒂夫跨上自己的機車。  
「改天再來弄回去就行了，快上來吧。」  
巴奇猶豫了幾秒鐘，還是在史蒂夫的催促下跨上了車。巴奇的手環在史蒂夫腰上，他的體溫很高，不時喘息著。史蒂夫咽了咽口水，盡量把注意力專注在騎車上。  
晚風刮過史蒂夫的臉頰，透進他湖水綠色的襯衫裡。  
「你冷嗎？」史蒂夫大聲問。巴奇沒有回答，只是把史蒂夫抓得更緊。  
「撐著點，快到了。」史蒂夫大喊。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．


	7. Chapter 7

「發情的Omega很危險，他們會讓你陷入麻煩，因為他們不知道自己在做什麼，而且會搞得你也不知道。」這個俗諺一直讓巴奇不以為然，但他現在突然覺得人們會這樣說是有道理的，因為他就快要被自己逼瘋了。  
坐在機車上，貼著史蒂夫的後背就可以聞到他身上淡淡的香味和汗水的味道，讓他下腹躁熱難耐。當他們進了家門，史蒂夫把門關上的時候巴奇滿腦子都是把他按在門上吻的念頭。他想扒光史蒂夫的衣服，想把他拽上床，想讓他把自己壓在床上狠操。

「你還好嗎？」鎖上門後，史蒂夫擔憂地看著巴奇，他靠過去擦了擦巴奇前額的汗水。  
巴奇想把史蒂夫推開，手卻不聽使喚的停在他的肩膀上。巴奇聞到史蒂夫身上散發出信息素的味道。那是一種很舒服的清香，那讓他從肺部到全身都興奮的顫抖。  
頭暈目眩之際有什麼話脫口而出，那讓史蒂夫的瞳孔放大了一點。回過神來巴奇才發現他剛剛說的是「我能要你嗎？」。該死。  
「我⋯⋯」史蒂夫支支吾吾的給不出一個答案，他輕輕地握住巴奇的手腕，或許是想讓他冷靜一點。但是才這一點肌膚接觸就讓巴奇內心的警報響了起來。吵雜的機械聲響，大聲討論的俄語及槍械的聲音彷彿又在耳邊響起。他越是緊張、越是想克制，那股不安就越來越大。

那些他把自己關在房裡的熱潮期究竟有多難熬他再清楚不過了。陰莖硬的發疼，他卻不敢動一下。害怕自己被熱得不清楚的腦子又做出什麼失控的判斷。他不是沒想著史蒂夫高潮過，在他還在逃亡的日子裡他偶而會這麼做。但是每次他高潮時那一段短暫的空白都瞬間被恐懼給填滿。突然間徬徨、焦慮及憤怒讓他感到全身冰涼，不知道當下的意志究竟是由誰來掌控，是自己，是那個假造出來的史蒂夫，還是九頭蛇。

「抱歉，當我沒說。」巴奇花了好大的力氣才放開史蒂夫，而後者好像陷入了沈思。巴奇逕自繞過史蒂夫，走向他的臥房。沒走幾步，史蒂夫的聲音就自他背後響起。  
「不如⋯⋯我們試試？」  
巴奇驚訝的回過頭，看見史蒂夫帶著詢問的眼神看著他，嘴唇敏著，不像是在開玩笑。  
巴奇感覺自己心跳快了一些，史蒂夫的提議讓他口乾舌燥。  
拒絕啊！巴奇．巴恩斯，快該死的給我拒絕！  
史蒂夫這時候邁步走了過來，他走的並不快，卻足夠讓巴奇恐慌了。巴奇的理智在叫囂，腳卻像綁了鉛塊一樣移動不了。究竟是因為發情還是因為今天在慶功宴上喝多了伏特加，讓他的自制力低落到擋不住史蒂夫的一句話。  
終於在史蒂夫伸出手的時候巴奇的右腳向後滑了一步。這一步成功的讓史蒂夫停下動作。他輕輕地嘆了一口氣，露出溫暖的微笑。  
「巴克，沒事的。現在是2020年，你是自由的。我只是想抱你而已，我能抱你嗎？」史蒂夫張開雙手等待。  
巴奇的呼吸很快，史蒂夫的肩膀看起來寬闊又溫柔，肌肉拉扯著湖水綠色的襯衫，隱隱勾勒出身體的輪廓。巴奇嚥下一口口水，輕輕的點了點頭。  
史蒂夫抱住了巴奇。左手環在他的腰上，右手在後腦順著他的頭髮。「如果你覺得還不行，那也沒關係，我們慢慢來。」  
史蒂夫的氣味讓讓巴奇安心了下來，濃郁的信息素同時讓他意識到史蒂夫此刻也在極力地克制自己。  
「如果我做出什麼⋯⋯」  
「我會阻止你的，我保證。」史蒂夫在巴奇身後的手打開了房門。他們向後退進房間，巴奇吻上了史蒂夫的唇。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫小心的吻巴奇，一開始輕啄他的唇，直到逐漸濕潤。然後巴奇開始回吻他。這很少發生，那次意外之後巴奇總是小心翼翼控制每一個接觸，連擁抱都不敢放鬆感受。  
巴奇的舌很軟卻很靈活，他舔過史蒂夫的唇，像是貓舌一樣酥麻的觸感瞬間讓史蒂夫全身燥熱。他的陰莖硬得不像話，把西裝褲撐得緊緊的。

突然史蒂夫想到一件事，雖然他不確定那是不是個好主意。  
「巴奇，等等。」他將巴奇推開。巴奇的眼睛很紅，眼匡濕潤，碧藍色的眸子因為情慾而渙散。  
「怎麼了？」巴奇軟軟的問。緊張的退開了一步，深怕自己做錯了什麼。  
「不是你的問題⋯⋯總之，你在這等我一下？」史蒂夫克制自己別盯著巴奇鮮紅的嘴唇，他側身溜出房間，閃進自己臥房裡，手忙腳亂地翻出衣櫃裡的一個紙箱，拿出裡面的東西，紅著臉套了上去。  
史蒂夫回到巴奇臥房門口，先深吸了一口氣，告訴自己沒事的，娜塔莎沒理由害人，他也多少在這個世紀看過這種裝扮⋯⋯雖然那總是讓他覺得、呃、算了，大不了就是脫掉而已。  
史蒂夫終於開了門進去，正想解釋就被眼前的影像堵住了嘴。史蒂夫呆愣在原地看著巴奇，巴奇也愣愣的看了他兩秒鐘，然後爆出一陣大笑。

好吧，史蒂夫可以理解，但他沒有想到效果這麼驚人。史蒂夫看了一眼窗戶上自己的倒影，寶藍色無袖的亮片上衣，胸口幾乎開到腹部，紅白相間，遮不住大腿的高腰短裙。恰恰就是戰時那些伴舞姑娘戲服的情趣版。他還沒把藍色小帽子給帶來呢。  
「娜塔莎的鬼點子。」史蒂夫邊解釋邊忍不住笑了出來。「別顧著笑我，你呢？」史蒂夫手插到腰上，姑且靠在門上等巴奇笑完，同時欣賞一下眼前的景象。  
巴奇上半身什麼也沒穿，低腰的皮短裙隱約遮住胯間及臀部，黑色的吊帶絲襪色情的在他的大腿側邊遷出兩條絲帶，隱沒在裙擺底下。巴奇脖子上掛著皮製的項圈，長鐵鍊牽到床頭。只有那個讓史蒂夫不太滿意。  
「山姆的鬼點子。」巴奇上氣不接下氣的拉了拉他的黑色皮短裙，一樣短得遮不住大腿。 史蒂夫感覺自己跨間的小哥們跳了一下。他紅著臉咳了一聲。「他們鐵定是串通好的。」  
「無所謂，反正挺有趣的。」巴奇衝著史蒂夫的臉笑，至少不那麼緊張了。  
「把鏈子拿掉吧，那會讓你恐慌。」史蒂夫皺著眉說。  
「沒事，這是我自己繫的，預防萬一⋯⋯」  
「不用擔心那個。我會阻止你的。」史蒂夫搶了話。  
巴奇盯著史蒂夫，神情複雜，但最終還是妥協了。  
「好吧。」他說，拉了拉鍊子，斜斜的勾起嘴角，散發一股該死的性感。「但是你得幫我解開，我把鑰匙扔桌上了。」  
史蒂夫轉頭看了一眼書桌，上面果然有一把黑色烤漆的鑰匙。  
「快點，大姑娘。」巴奇斜靠在床頭，邊說邊忍著笑。  
史蒂夫無奈的笑了笑，抓起鑰匙朝著巴奇走過去，跨上床，俯身替他解鎖。眼角餘光注意到巴奇測過一邊的頸子，緊張的舔了幾下嘴唇。  
鎖解開了，史蒂夫把鐵鍊收好，準備跟項圈一起放到床頭，巴奇這時候解開史蒂夫胸口的扣子摸進了衣服裡。  
「嘿，別鬧。」史蒂夫感覺胸口一陣酥麻，低頭發現巴奇正用鮮紅的舌頭舔他。  
「真是出乎意料⋯⋯」巴奇在吻間還是不時笑著。「不過我喜歡這個大姑娘。」他用大腿磨蹭著史蒂夫的跨間。  
「老天，別那麼喊我。」史蒂夫纏好了鐵鍊，確定它不會那麼容易被解開之後，終於能低頭對付身下那隻發情的野獸了。他把巴奇按回床上，雙手撐在他頭的兩側。巴奇雙頰通紅，香氣四溢，他深褐色的頭髮散在床褥上。  
「那怎麼喊？猛男？隊長？『隊長，操我』聽起來似乎更色情一點。」  
史蒂夫決定無視巴奇的提案。  
「這其實不算是壞主意。現在就當我們都不是自己了⋯⋯」史蒂夫從巴奇的額頭吻到鼻子，然後臉頰。  
「你是說咱們像兩隻發情的野獸？」巴奇問，史蒂夫只是笑了兩聲，任他脫掉自己的上衣。巴奇的右手很溫暖，帶著點粗糙，左手則是涼涼的。它們托著史蒂夫的屁股把讓他的下體跟巴奇靠在一起。  
史蒂夫感覺到巴奇勃起的陰莖，他把手伸進他的短裙。巴奇沒穿底褲，裡面一片濕潤。史蒂夫在心裡罵了一聲髒話，同時為此懺悔了一秒。  
「操。」巴奇也罵了一聲。「我真不敢相信你還穿著內褲。」巴奇把史蒂夫往上推開，讓他直起身子，自己湊到他的跨間毫不猶豫的撤下內褲。史蒂夫漂亮的陰莖彈了出來，漲成了紅色，筆直得撐起了群擺，只露出滴著水的前端。巴奇富饒興味地抬頭看著史蒂夫。史蒂夫雙頰發熱，突然不知道手該往哪裡擺。  
「抱歉讓你久等了。」巴奇對著史蒂夫的老二道歉，接著抹去前端的液體，含進嘴裡。  
史蒂夫整個腰都軟了。他想把手指伸進巴奇的長髮裡去扶他的頭，但是又怕巴奇想起什麼不好的回憶，只好尷尬地拉起裙擺，讓布料不要磨到巴奇臉上。  
巴奇溫軟的薄唇貼著史蒂夫敏感的皮膚來回滑動，他長長的睫毛低垂，專心一致的在替史蒂夫口活。他的手扶著陰莖底下的囊袋，唾液把那裡也沾的濕漉漉的。快感不斷湧上來，史蒂夫連呼吸都在顫抖著。史蒂夫的陰莖已經頂到了巴奇喉嚨，卻還是有一節露在外面。巴奇張著嘴努力吞嚥，伴隨著不知道是不是刻意弄出的水聲及嗚咽。  
「巴克、夠了、我⋯⋯」史蒂夫的皮膚透出了血色，巴奇幾次收緊喉嚨差點讓他直接射了出來。他捧起巴奇的臉，抹去他嘴角的唾液，帶著他在床上躺下來。  
巴奇喘著氣，手臂撐著身體迎合史蒂夫的親吻。史蒂夫溫熱的雙手附在他的胸上，搓揉挺立的乳尖，感覺他的身體因為快感而輕微的顫抖。巴奇穿著黑色的絲襪的大腿難耐的摩擦史蒂夫的腰。他充血的陰莖將黑色的裙子給掀了起來，下體濕得一大糊塗，畫面豔麗淫靡。史蒂夫忍不住摸上他不知羞恥的慾望。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇發出了一聲壓抑的嗚咽，左手握住了史蒂夫的手腕，但很快又轉去扯身旁的棉被。  
「沒事，我在這。」史蒂夫輕聲安撫，他起身和巴奇接吻，手在他的慾望上來回擼動。他感覺巴奇也握住了自己的陰莖。史蒂夫的汗水滴在巴奇身上，巴奇身體沁出了薄汗，空氣中飽含著賀爾蒙及信息素的氣味。他們替彼此手活，將彼此的雙唇咬得紅腫，舌頭交纏，吸入的氣體充滿彼此的味道。  
「史蒂夫⋯⋯」巴奇左手伸到自己濕潤的股間，擠壓那裡不停收縮的穴口。  
「別急⋯⋯巴克⋯⋯別急。」史蒂夫拿開巴奇金屬的手，換上自己的拇指溫柔的按摩。入口很小，而且感覺得出來巴奇很緊張。  
史蒂夫試探的滑進一根手指，巴奇體內又緊又濕熱。  
「還好嗎？」史蒂夫停下動作，抬頭看了看巴奇。巴奇點了點頭。  
「你可以、哈、再快一點。」巴奇抓住史蒂夫的手往自己身體裡面擠，透明液體又流了一些出來。  
「我知道了。放鬆，巴克、放鬆。」史蒂夫伸進第二根手指，旋轉著打開巴奇的身體。他緩慢的抽插，慢慢增加手指的數量。  
在頂到前列腺的時候巴奇悶哼了一聲。  
「舒服嗎？」史蒂夫一邊按壓巴奇體內敏感的地方，一邊吻他的小腹及胸膛。  
「操、史蒂夫、你快點、快點上我。」巴奇被史地夫的慢條斯理折磨的要發瘋了，他勾過史蒂夫的頸子吻他，握著他的陰莖摩擦自己的下體。  
巴奇的話讓史蒂夫的勃起跳了一下，他很快的抽出手指，將巴奇的臀瓣分開，濕潤的穴口在他眼前一開一合。史蒂夫褪下巴奇皮製的黑裙子，吊帶襪也一起被丟到了一邊。巴奇清甜的信息素味道幾乎要奪去他的理智，身體熱的像要融化一樣。史蒂夫把手撐在巴奇身體兩側，陰莖底在穴口慢慢地挺進。巴奇的腿勾住史蒂夫的腰，手煩躁的弄開那條礙事的裙子，急切地想把史蒂夫往自己身體裡送。  
入口還是很緊，史蒂夫整個挺進之後已經大汗淋灕。他停下來等巴奇適應，輕柔的按摩著被自己撐開的穴口。巴奇的身體緊緊的吸附著他，一陣一陣的伸縮著。  
「我動了？」史蒂夫輕聲問。  
「唔⋯⋯」巴奇一隻手檔在臉上，咬著下唇點了點頭。  
史蒂夫慢慢地抽出來，再緩緩地挺進。巴奇緊抓著床單，發出壓抑的呻吟。  
不知怎麼的，史蒂夫覺得好像有哪裡不對勁。他蹙著眉，緩慢的抽插了幾下，巴奇還是繃緊了身體，於是史蒂夫停了下來。  
「巴克⋯⋯我弄痛你了嗎？」他試著移動巴奇擋住眼睛的左手，但巴奇動也不動。  
「沒有、我沒事⋯⋯你快繼續。」巴奇搖了搖頭。  
「那讓我看看你。」史蒂夫低下頭輕啄了幾下巴奇的紅唇安撫，巴奇才漸漸沒那麼堅定了。史蒂夫慢慢的挪開了鐵臂，淚水就從巴奇湖水綠色的眸子裡滾了下來。  
史蒂夫愣住了。巴奇從沒在自己面前紅過眼匡，在戰場上沒有，手臂被炸碎的時候沒有，被惡夢糾纏的時候也沒有。現在九頭蛇不再，罪惡逐漸償還，惡夢逝去，他們可以毫無顧慮的擁抱彼此。巴奇的眼淚卻在這個時候弄濕了他的臉和床單。史蒂夫慌了手腳，急忙想從巴奇身體裡退出來，卻被他的腳給攔住。  
「媽的。」巴奇用力地抹了抹眼睛，眼匡因此更紅了。「羅傑斯你敢給我出去！」  
「那告訴我怎麼了。」史蒂夫低下身來抹去巴奇銜在眼角的淚水，把他緊緊抱在懷裡。「怎麼了？」  
「我也不知道⋯⋯就是、那麼久了⋯⋯媽的、操⋯⋯你別停啊⋯⋯」巴奇一邊用力地抹著臉，一邊扭腰催促史蒂夫動作。但是史蒂夫停在原地躊躇著，不知道該怎麼辦。  
「你確定要我繼續嗎？」他邊問邊捧著巴奇的臉頰把他的眼淚抹掉，把散在臉上的亂髮整理到後腦。  
巴奇肯定的點了點頭。「你這樣⋯⋯我反而難受。快點、求你、史蒂夫⋯⋯我要這個。」巴奇挺起身體咬上史蒂夫的唇，這一下有點疼。史蒂夫遲疑了一下，還是順著巴奇回應他的吻。他把巴奇按回床褥裡，讓他的舌在自己嘴裡打轉。同時腰也動了起來。  
肉體的撞擊因為有液體的潤滑而發出啪啪的聲響。巴奇的眼淚也隨著頻率一直落下來，在枕頭上暈開一片水漬。巴奇自喉嚨發出壓抑的嗚咽，身體用力的繃緊著承受史蒂夫的進入。  
史蒂夫此刻突然明白那是一種發洩。巴奇默默地承受著罪名與痛苦，但他沒有選擇「怨恨」這條輕鬆的道路，他選擇對抗不是因為自己受的苦，而是因為他所深信的那個價值。那個沒有人應該被剝奪的平等的、自由的、愛的權利。而這恰恰是他所失去的東西。他選擇了寬容，所以這份失去的悲傷就這樣一直被封存著，一天一天、一年一年，在每一個抉擇、每一次接觸、每一句話語中。  
史蒂夫胸口一緊。他不知道應該感到高興還是悲傷。高興是為了巴奇終於試著毫無保留的敞開自己，悲傷是因為癱在他面前的是那麼殘破卻堅強。

但此刻巴奇沒有給史蒂夫思考的空間，他帶著淚痕忘情地咬著史蒂夫的頸子與喉結，在那裡留下一個個齒印。酥麻與輕微的疼痛卻讓史蒂夫的體內那種強勢的慾望被喚了起來。他加快了抽插的速度，把巴奇的身體撞得上下劇烈的搖晃，大腿內側及臀瓣因為衝撞泛起了情慾的粉色。  
「哈、哈、史蒂夫、再來、」巴奇被操得說不出完整的字句，激烈的性愛讓他的意識渙散，只剩下感官衝擊佔據了他的身體。他不再流淚了，只是攀著史蒂夫寬厚的肩膀一再的索求更多。  
史蒂夫抓緊了巴奇的腰，猛烈的衝撞他的身體，巴奇身體一陣陣的緊繃，他像是要溺水一般艱難的喘息著，那是即將高潮的前兆。  
史蒂夫雙手伸到巴奇背後緊緊地抱住他，聳動腰部將堅挺的慾望往他身體的深處頂撞。巴奇的充血的陰莖在他的小腹摩擦，鈴口流出的淫液跟汗水混在一起，沿著身體的曲線流到床單上。  
突然巴奇的身體一陣猛烈的收縮，在喘息間慌張的喊出了幾個破碎的字句。「太深了、史蒂夫、不行、等等、我要⋯⋯」他的身體顫抖著，突然開始抗拒史蒂夫。「不要！等等、史蒂夫？史蒂夫？停下、停下、」  
「我在這。」史蒂夫巴奇耳邊低聲說。他撐起身體，放慢了速度，但是沒有停下。「沒事的、沒事了。」史地夫撫著巴奇的臉頰，汗水滴在他臉上。  
「我⋯⋯」巴奇看起來很恐慌，他的眼盯瞪得大大的，眼珠子無助的晃動。  
「看著我的眼睛，把手給我。」史地夫說。「看著我的眼睛。」他握住巴奇怯生生的伸出的左手，十指交扣。「現在你傷不到我了。」  
史蒂夫重新俯下身來和巴奇接吻，同時加快了身下的速度。巴奇因為緊張的把他吸的很緊，史蒂夫知道自己就快高潮了。  
「我⋯⋯」巴奇從喉嚨發出幾個低沈的單音，似乎還有些許不安。  
「沒關係。」史蒂夫輕輕的吻巴奇的頸子，感受他身體微微的顫抖。「射出來沒關係。我在這裡。不會消失。」史蒂夫將頭埋在巴奇的頸肩，那裡的omega腺體不斷地散發誘人的香氣。「詹姆士．布坎南．巴恩斯，你是自由的，我愛你、我愛你。」  
巴奇喘著，輕輕的點了點頭，右手重新攀住了史蒂夫的背。「史蒂夫、我要、要⋯⋯」  
史蒂夫撞擊著巴奇的身體，粗大的陰莖抽插著，像是要與他融為一體一樣。  
「巴克、我、我也快射了，我能射在你身體裡嗎？」史蒂夫強忍著射精的衝動，抬起頭來直視巴奇的眼睛。  
巴奇看著史蒂夫因快感和隱忍而扭曲的臉，那雙清澈的藍眼睛壓抑卻真誠的直視著他。他微笑著點了點頭，然後吻上史蒂夫柔軟的唇。「快、」巴奇配合著史蒂夫的頻率動起了腰。「射進來，然後標記我。」  
史蒂夫抱緊了巴奇，飛快地操弄起來，他們因快感而嘶啞的低鳴，緊緊地攀住彼此的身體，在對方身上貪婪的索取。  
史蒂夫吻濕了巴奇的頸子，在幾次衝撞過後用力地咬了下去。巴奇倒抽了一口氣，嗚咽著高潮了。他的身體抽搐著，精液一股一股的從陰莖前端射出來，在史蒂夫的衝撞下濺在兩人身上。史蒂夫同時也射了。精液隨著逐漸緩和下來的抽插從巴奇紅腫的穴口流下

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇看見史蒂夫滿臉都是血。他們在即將墜毀的航空母艦上，而自己在用鐵臂揍他。  
「你是我的朋友。」史蒂夫喘著氣說。他的眼睛腫了起來，說話時會有血從嘴角溢出來。  
巴奇喘著粗氣停下了手。史蒂夫？那個史蒂夫？還是⋯⋯  
「別相信他！」突然史蒂夫的聲音從巴奇的後頸傳來。巴奇一回頭，發現又一個史蒂夫從背後靠了上來。他穿著綠色的軍裝，下巴靠在他的肩上，一隻手摟住巴奇的腰，一隻手向前伸去，將一把槍塞進巴奇的手裡。「巴奇，你可以的！對抗他！」  
巴奇握住了那把槍，顫抖的指著被他壓在身下的史蒂夫。他背後的史蒂夫拉開了保險。  
「巴克⋯⋯」受傷的史蒂夫仰頭看著巴奇，伸出滿是血的手想觸摸巴奇的臉龐。  
巴奇遲遲摳不下扳機，他驚恐的想往後退，卻撞上了身後史蒂夫的胸膛。  
「巴克，就差這一步了。」史蒂夫在他耳邊大喊。

轟！航空母艦開始崩塌。

巴奇頭痛欲裂，身體裡有一股力量正在拉扯著他的內臟，痛得他曲起身子，不停的顫抖。  
「巴奇、咳、相信我⋯⋯」  
「巴奇，只差一點了，別放棄！」  
巴奇的手指輕輕地靠在板機上，汗水把手指弄的濕滑，隨時都有可能失手。  
「巴克⋯⋯」  
「巴奇⋯⋯」  
心髒跳的巴奇胸口發疼，他盯著身下的史蒂夫因痛苦而扭曲的臉，他藍色的眼睛裡映出自己狼狽的倒影。巴奇咬緊了牙，將左手也覆在槍上，眨了下眼睛。身下的史蒂夫突然間握住了槍口，猛力的反轉到巴奇的方向，巴奇用力往身後一撞，然後向右邊閃躲，同時摳下板機。  
碰！  
子彈打中了史蒂夫的頭，鮮血在飛濺的瞬間變成了黑色的煙霧，匯聚成數隻黑色海怪般的觸手。  
轟！航空母艦在空中解體，巨大的鋼材零件分離成好幾塊往河中掉落。  
「史蒂夫！」巴奇一手緊攀著殘餘結構的邊緣，另一隻手朝向下墜落的史蒂夫奮力伸去。史蒂夫卻沒有要接的意思，他對巴奇微笑著，任由自己的向下墜落。  
「史蒂夫！不要！」  
「沒事了，巴克，沒事了。」史蒂夫說，他離巴奇越來越遠，聲音卻越來越大，好像人就在他眼前⋯⋯

這時有人握住了他伸出的手。然後巴奇睜開了眼睛。史蒂夫的臉出現在他的眼前。  
「醒了？」史蒂夫輕聲問，他的藍色眼睛帶著笑意。  
「史帝⋯⋯夫？」  
他們正面對面躺在床上，巴奇的手被史蒂夫緊緊的握在手裡，光裸的身體在薄被下輕輕接觸。  
幾秒鐘後，巴奇終於意識到剛才那些都是噩夢。他伸出手抱住了史蒂夫。史蒂夫回抱他，溫暖的大手安撫著他的背。  
「好些了嗎？你都出汗了。」  
巴奇嗅著史蒂夫混著信息素的香氣，長久以來第一次這麼溫暖、放鬆，像沐浴在冬天的陽光底下一樣，不只身體被擁抱著，腦海裡好像也有溫柔的聲音在輕聲安撫。  
「成功了嗎？」巴奇含糊地問。雖然他可以感受得到身體裡的結還在隱隱作痛。  
史蒂夫親吻他的臉頰。「嗯。辛苦了。抱歉讓你那麼難受⋯⋯」  
巴奇沒聽見史蒂夫後面說了什麼就朦朦朧朧的再次睡著了。

醒的時候已經是清晨了。史蒂夫還在睡著。巴奇忍著酸麻撐起身子，發現史蒂夫的手機放在床頭，上面閃著燈。史蒂夫動了動，往他的方向靠過來了一點，一只手伸過來搭在他的大腿上，但沒有醒來。  
巴奇拿過史蒂夫的手機，按開螢幕。出現的是他與帝查拉的對話記錄。巴奇往上翻了翻，發現史蒂夫（以非常醫學的字眼）解釋了他們昨晚做的嘗試，同時把今天往瓦坎達的計畫取消了。  
這時一隻手伸過來抱住他的腰。巴奇低頭，發現史蒂夫醒了，正用迷濛的雙眼看他。  
「你把飛機取消了？」  
「嗯。」史蒂夫應了一聲，抓過手機擺到床頭，然後把巴奇重新抓回被窩裡。  
「趁這次機會檢查一下不好嗎？」  
「先觀察一下情況吧？畢竟這是我們第一次能一起過的熱潮期⋯⋯不過如果你希望⋯⋯」史蒂夫用指尖輕輕順著巴奇的頭髮。  
「還是保險一點好。」巴奇翻身從床上坐起來，低頭看了看自己的左手，摳板機的觸感還在，就像那真的發生過一樣。還有史蒂夫傷痕累累的臉⋯⋯  
「好吧。」史蒂夫跟著坐了起來，看著巴奇面無表情的臉，然後往前輕啄了一下他的臉頰。「那浴室先給你，我來弄早餐跟聯絡瓦坎達。」史蒂夫說完就從床上站起來，撿起地上凌亂散落的衣服，一邊朝門邊走去。  
巴奇看著史蒂夫光裸的背影，突然感覺他變了。跟小時候那個愛逞強的瘦小子相比，他現在變得從容許多。巴奇想到兩年前他試圖離開的夜晚，如果當時是那個瘦小子，大概會拚死拚活也要把他給留下來。但是史蒂夫只是忍著情緒把心裡的想法告訴了他。在更早的時候，當史蒂夫聽到自己要回冷凍艙裡的時候也一樣，只確認了一次他的決定，就默默的接受了。  
唯一不變的大概是他一直在逞強，無論是面對比它強大許多的敵人，還是莫可奈何的現實。巴奇的遭遇對史蒂夫帶來的罪惡感與痛苦或許不像對本人一樣那麼顯而易見，但卻不會比較少。恢復是一條漫長的路，過程中的起伏與失落史蒂夫首當其衝，卻也無能為力。而巴奇知道，另史蒂夫最感到痛苦的不是失敗，而是無能為力。  
「史蒂夫。」巴奇在史蒂夫打開房門的時候叫住了他。是時候給自己點獎勵了，他們都是。  
史蒂夫回頭給他一個疑惑的神情。  
「我改變主意了。」巴奇說。慵懶的躺回床上，在前方讓出一個位子。「我們是該過個像樣的熱潮期了。」他笑著拉開被子，做出一個邀請的動作。  
史蒂夫這時已經關上了門，朝他的方向走過來，笑得眼睛都瞇成了一線。「早餐也不吃了？」  
「我這不是叫你過來了嗎？」巴奇把剛走到床邊的史蒂夫拽進懷裡。  
「澡也不洗？」史蒂夫還沒說完就笑著被拉進一個香氣四溢吻裡。  
「等到你沒力把我弄髒的時候再去。」巴奇的腳跨上了史蒂夫的腰。  
「怕到時候是我得抱著你去洗。」史蒂夫的手滑進了巴奇的屁股。  
「要打賭嗎？」  
「賭什麼？」  
「一輩子怎麼樣？」  
「成交。」

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

 

一小段棄稿：

「你讓我想到上次在德國那裡的變裝皇后。」巴奇對史蒂夫的情趣裝發出評論。  
「他們……很美……」雖然嘴上這麼說，但史蒂夫實在不想回想他被三五個酷兒在酒吧裡困住的那時候，不是因為他們是變裝皇后，而是因為他們全都明顯地流露出對史蒂夫的下半身的興趣。  
「你也是。」巴奇躺在床上，右手撐著臉，帶著迷人的微笑對史地夫說。  
史蒂夫：(´///☁///`)


End file.
